


Blood Upon Risers

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 二战AU，兄弟连背景成就史蒂夫 罗杰斯的从来就不是那几管血清史蒂夫仍会是美国队长，但没有超能力，巴基则从来没有掉下火车





	1. Long long time ago, I heard it on the radio

阵亡将士纪念日的那个周末，驻守阿灵顿公墓的第三步兵团的军官与士兵们整装待发，他们背上装满国旗的行军囊，在清晨时分离开宿舍，从白教堂边的小门进入墓园。每一个老卫队的士兵都熟知这一天的任务，他们要在千百座墓碑前插下国旗以纪念墓园中沉睡的英灵。这块墓园一定是华盛顿特区最安静的一块土地，墓园之中除了士兵们有条不紊的脚步声，就只有无名碑前巡逻的换岗声。他们在一座又一座雪白的墓碑间穿梭，那里睡着成百上千个陨落的灵魂。我们的故事要从其中两座说起，这两座墓碑并不起眼，淹没在一排又一排的白色墓碑之中，政客与名流都比他们得到过更多的关注。但今天我们要说的并不仅是两位荣誉加身的英雄，我们想挖掘墓主人们的一生。站在结局上回顾历史，我们知道这将是一个有关于战争、生命、以及爱情的故事。让我们把时间倒回1941年的秋天，这是个不太平的年头，飓风袭击了佛罗里达和德克萨斯，太平洋战场风云变幻，欧洲局势莫测，股市仍未从连续若干年的暴跌中恢复，数以百万的青壮年找不到可干的工作，人们并未从新政中看到太多希望，唯一的好消息是几年前禁酒令总算被废，若你口袋里有几个多余的硬币，还能弄到点啤酒尝尝。

我们故事的一小部分发生布鲁克林海军码头附近，法拉盛大道向南五条街区外。1941时这里一片荒凉，只有数栋为码头工人而建立的廉价公寓，我们故事中的一位主角，史蒂夫 罗杰斯中将，就曾在此居住。若您从未听说过这位将军的威名，那么也许另一个名字会让您回忆起四十年代的往事：罗杰斯中将在二战期间以“美国队长”的身份活跃在最前线，不过在故事的开始，这个后来家喻户晓的称号尚未诞生。战后随着码头的繁荣，后来的“美国队长”住过的廉价公寓被推倒重建，但在1941年，这里仍是一片灰蒙蒙的破旧二层公寓，与远处的帝国大厦倒影形成极其鲜明的对比。1941年秋天，中将只有二十三岁，身高五尺四寸，体重不足一百磅，身患贫血、哮喘等多种疾病，靠在码头记账及偶尔为出版商们绘制插画为生。中将是一位遗腹子，他的父亲约瑟夫 罗杰斯在一战中因芥子毒气而丧命，并没有看到唯一的儿子的出生，而他相依为命的母亲萨拉 罗杰斯则在前一年去世，她是个护士，因照顾病患时不幸感染肺结核而早亡。后来罗杰斯中将谈及当年往事时，并未就自己的不幸遭遇而抱怨，正相反，他总喜欢回忆那些与母亲共度的快乐时光。据罗杰斯中将所言，萨拉 罗杰斯是一位富有爱心的女士，她身高将近五尺，十分瘦弱，有一头柔软的金发。她用做护士的微薄薪水养大了儿子，唯一的遗憾是中将本人实在算不上健康，常常令萨拉担惊受怕。童年的史蒂夫无法像其他儿童那样在布鲁克林的街道中尽情奔跑，一场感冒能都送了他的小命。尽管身体十分羸弱，但就像其他任何一个男孩儿一样，史蒂夫喜欢外出，他走遍了海军码头附近的每一条小巷，即使若干年后再次访问，仍对那地方了解得一清二楚。他能数出自己曾在哪几条街区被坏孩子欺负过，而那其中最重要的一次，则是在1928年。两位当事人从未详细公布过孩提时代的相遇经过，但从罗杰斯中将的传记中所透露的只言片语来看，1928年法拉盛大街与肯特大街一带似乎发生过一起见义勇为事件。我们只知道那之后，史蒂夫 罗杰斯与一级军士长詹姆斯 布坎南 巴恩斯由此相识，并在此后的漫长岁月中彼此相伴，直到并肩葬在阿灵顿墓园。像任何一部怀旧的电影那样，故事总要有个开头，今天我们的开头是一幅画和一只倒霉的兔子，他们将为你拉开1941年的帷幕，展现两位老兵的生平。

 

1.

巴基沿着锈迹斑斑的楼梯爬到二层，来到史蒂夫的公寓门前，敲了三次门。史蒂夫没应声，巴基熟门熟路地踢开脚边一块砖头，从下面捡起备用钥匙把门打开，一进门他就抱怨了一声“这个邋遢鬼！”

史蒂夫的公寓房间狭小，勉强有十五平，靠西是厨房，炉子上都是灰尘，巴基和房东都不放心史蒂夫做饭，他的手艺要么能毒死自己，要么能烧掉整间公寓。地板上堆着杂货、颜料和纸笔，还有一堆脏衣服，小小的，好像童装。史蒂夫睡在靠冬边的小床上，裹着毯子睡得正香，手指间夹着一块炭笔，鼻尖黑乎乎的，可能睡着后把碳粉抹到了脸上。巴基无可奈何地摇摇头，用毯子把史蒂夫从头到脚包裹结实了，把熄灭的炉火点燃，好让史蒂夫睡得暖和点。巴基脱掉了西装外套挂起来，把领带也解开，放到史蒂夫房间里唯一一张椅子上，然后他看着房间里的一地狼藉，挽起了袖子开始整理房间。史蒂夫醒来时觉得很暖和，他打着哈欠坐起来，手中的炭棒滑落到地板上。史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，他觉得有什么不对头，房间里弥漫着古怪的香味，地板收拾得干干净净，他随手乱扔的脏衣服无影无踪，画稿、纸笔则整齐地码在餐桌上，史蒂夫打赌那张总是吱嘎作响的桌子角肯定也被垫平稳了。他叹了口气，从床上坐起来，巴基从浴室探出头：“伙计，你醒了？赶紧穿上外套，外头冷着呢。”

史蒂夫套上毛衣和外套，巴基从浴室走出来，身上穿着史蒂夫妈妈过去穿的那件黄色围裙，他用围裙把滴水的手擦干净：“你小子到底多久没洗过衣服了？真邋遢。”

他的手指头红肿着，可能是在冷水里泡太久了。史蒂夫握住他的手，搓着他冰冷潮湿的手指：“巴克，你不用为我做这些。”

“别胡说，这么冷的天，你要是自己洗衣服非得肺炎不可。”巴基满不在乎地笑，把史蒂夫拉到炉子边，“我去领了你的配给，我家里有一点多余的黄油和糖，妈妈说给你送来。我看我们能做个馅儿饼什么的，你说呢？”

“你煮了什么？”史蒂夫好奇地看着锅子，那里头似乎是某种炖肉，不管是什么，闻起来都很香。

“兔子，”巴基笑了，“昨天去郊区打来的，本来是想练练枪，运气还不错。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，看着自己焕然一新的陋居，再一次感觉到他真得不值得巴基这样好的朋友。巴基把他拉到餐桌边坐下，“你的画稿我可没怎么动，你看看有没有缺少什么？”话音刚落，他就看着史蒂夫笑了起来，“你这是纸不够用了还是怎么的？连自己的脸都画？赶紧去洗脸吧！”

史蒂夫被念叨得一头雾水，被巴基推进浴室才发现自己脸上到处都是碳粉，看起来简直像是在灰土堆里滚过，他自己也被逗乐了，用毛巾蘸水擦掉眼角的碳粉。冰冷的毛巾让他清醒多了，他回头看巴基，巴基站在炉子边，正从炖锅里舀出一口汤来尝味道。史蒂夫脸带笑容看着这个画面，这让他想起他母亲还在世的时候。巴基回头看到史蒂夫笑嘻嘻地望着自己，一面用毛巾擦脸，于是把手里的汤碗递给他：“过来。”

史蒂夫喝了一口，汤很香，里头还加了胡萝卜，史蒂夫瞪着巴基翻白眼，巴基不理他，把肉汤呈出来摆上餐桌，还给了他装了一小盘面包片：“你妈妈让你多吃蔬菜，史蒂夫，过来坐下，别让那倒霉的兔子白白牺牲。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了：“巴克，有时候你让我觉得……”

“嗯？”屋子里没有多余的椅子，巴基把鞋柜拉过来充数，他刚解下了身上的围裙，随手放到餐桌上，“什么？”

史蒂夫想说觉得巴基和自己的母亲很像，但他知道自己心里想的类比对象并非自己的母亲。要让他实话实说的话，他真希望能就这样和巴基一起生活，当然他希望自己的身体能好一点儿，那样巴基就不能用他的健康做借口、包揽所有的家务了。

“没什么。”史蒂夫摇头，甩掉心中那些荒唐的想法。巴基这么好的人，会让某个姑娘非常幸福的，史蒂夫只会是他的累赘。他在餐桌边坐下，把盘子里的面包撕开，沾了一点汤放入口中。面包里掺杂了许多土豆粉，吃起来索然无味，但巴基在他的面包上涂了黄油，这就让一切都变得好多了。兔肉鲜美多汁，史蒂夫很快就吃完了自己盘子里的食物，巴基还没动过勺子呢，他就坐在那儿看史蒂夫吃，两只手托着下巴，看起来很满足。史蒂夫疑惑地看着他，怀疑自己脸上的碳粉可能没擦干净：“你不饿吗？”

“不，我答应了妈妈要回家吃晚饭。”巴基微笑，“我把剩下的放到碗橱里了，天气这么冷，你明天可以继续吃。”他站起来戴好领带，放下卷起的袖子，穿上了外套和大衣。史蒂夫匆忙放下手里的刀叉：“你要回家了？”

“是啊，天色不太好，说不定还会下雪。”巴基弯腰透过史蒂夫狭窄的窗，看了看外面，“你记得看着炉子，要是再熄了，你可就真要冻死了。”

史蒂夫一点儿也不冷，他肚子里装满了热汤和面包，他看着巴基穿戴整齐，真想留他和自己一起过夜，就像他们还是孩子时那样把沙发垫子摆在地板上，假装有一张大床。巴基套上了皮鞋，转身抱了抱史蒂夫的肩膀，离开了他的小公寓。史蒂夫从窗口对他摆手，这是巴基的习惯，他离开史蒂夫的公寓后总会回头和他再说一次再见，显得那么难舍难分，尽管他们差不多每天都会见到彼此。史蒂夫把餐具收拾好，坐回桌子边，从一叠画稿中抽出了一张没画完的肖像。肖像里当然是巴基，他差不多是史蒂夫唯一的模特。这张画并没有什么特别的，就只是巴基站在那儿，看着远方。史蒂夫只打了个底稿，现在他把它摊平，抓起炭笔继续那些线条，他闭着眼睛都能画出巴基脸颊的轮廓和鼻梁的弧线。在他的笔下，巴基的眼珠和睫毛一一到位，他看起来那么鲜活，仿佛仍在史蒂夫身边，下一秒就会转头对史蒂夫微笑。完成这张肖像后，史蒂夫小心翼翼地吹掉上头的碳粉，把它夹在一摞画作中，希望巴基收拾画稿的时候没有花太多心思，要是他看到那些画稿里十之八九都是自己的头像，回头又要取笑史蒂夫了。这个晚上史蒂夫过得很暖和，明天是周日，他不必去码头记账，他刚领到十五块钱的薪水，他想约巴基出去逛逛。

第二天早上史蒂夫早早就醒了，他刷牙洗脸、换上干净的衣服，门外冷得厉害，冬天已经来了，天阴沉沉的，说不定就要下雪了。史蒂夫套上大衣，衣架上摆着一条深灰色的围巾，他想那一定也是巴基拿来的。围巾蓬松柔软，看起来是手工织的，也许是巴基母亲的手笔，萨拉在世时也会为史蒂夫织毛衣和围巾。史蒂夫把围巾套上，走出公寓们时仍然打了个喷嚏。他把两只手插进大衣口袋，原本就瘦小的身形显得更加可怜，似乎随时都能被狂风吹走。他走了三条街，冻得实在有些受不了了，就敲开了老布兰登先生的杂货店。布兰登先生一向起得很早，看到史蒂夫进门，他那红红的圆鼻子惊得皱了起来：“基督在上，史蒂夫，你不要命了吗？”他热情地让史蒂夫站到柜台后有暖炉的地方，“这么冷的天你出来干什么？来，喝点热咖啡。”

史蒂夫微笑着接过咖啡，暖和自己冻得发僵的手指：“我想找巴克出门。”他说，并不为自己只有一个好友而感到窘迫。

“那可真巧，”布兰登先生眨了眨眼，“小巴恩斯就在这儿呢，你们俩是商量好了还是怎么的？”他说着往杂货店仓库那边看，“嘿，詹姆斯，快出来！”

巴基从仓库钻出来，他也冻得要命，脸颊红红的，嘴唇发白，头发被冷风吹乱了，散散垂在前额，看到史蒂夫坐在布兰登先生的椅子上，捧着热咖啡小戳，巴基的嘴唇上翘，露出了一个笑容，随即又瞪着史蒂夫：“这么冷的天，你干嘛不在家里等我？你想感冒吗？还是哮喘发作？”看到史蒂夫好好穿着大衣和围巾，他又放松了一点，对布兰登先生说：“货物都摆好了，您介意我们在这儿歇一会儿吗？”

布兰登先生笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，他是个好好先生，向来很喜欢巴基的，史蒂夫认为如果他有个女儿，说不定会招巴基当女婿呢。他用围裙擦手，把巴基送来的货单一样一样填到自己的账簿上，他没读过太多书，字写得不快，不时还要问史蒂夫几个问题。巴基挨着史蒂夫坐下，“老天啊，你的肩膀好像冰块。”话是这么说，他却不肯往旁边挪半下。史蒂夫把手里的热咖啡递给他，巴基感激地接过杯子：“谢了，哥们。”将杯中的咖啡一口气喝掉大半。布兰登先生记完账目，把货款数给巴基：“给乔治打个招呼。”

乔治 巴恩斯是巴基的父亲，经营一家农产品公司，给海军码头一代的许多家杂货店供货，巴基是他唯一的儿子，自然义不容辞子承父业。他常给布兰登先生送货，两家有近十年的交情。史蒂夫暖和得多了，他向布兰登先生道谢，巴基小声问他出来干嘛，他还没来得及回答，布兰登先生就又给了巴基三块钱，“给你，小伙子，算是小费。天这么冷，你们该早点回家，来点白兰地，一切都会好起来的。”他说，拧开柜台边的收音机，“哎，该下地狱的德国佬。”

史蒂夫和巴基相视一笑，巴基借过钱并道了谢，找到自己的大衣穿上，史蒂夫也站起来，两个人一前一后走出杂货店，巴基又问：“说真的，你出来干嘛？”

“我本来想如果你今天没事儿干，咱们可以看个电影什么的，我听说最近那个什么片子来着，蝴蝶梦？拿了大奖的，挺不错。”

巴基失笑：“那片子都上了一年多了，史蒂夫。”他们俩并肩行走，在冷风中又熬了好几条街区，才来到巴基家的房子。乔治 巴恩斯这些年的经济状况不坏，熬过了大萧条，一家人仍保有一栋房子和一辆汽车，这在1941年是很不容易的，当然乔治和巴基也为此吃足了苦头，巴基的肩膀上满是扛货留下来的老茧，这倒是对他后来的军旅生涯颇有益处。这栋房子是红砖的，仿维多利亚风格，起初门是蓝色的，后来漆成白色，院子种了许多蔷薇，春夏时十分漂亮，秋冬时就有些单调了。巴基打开了门，把史蒂夫拉进去，一边抱怨他冻得好像一根冰块。他的母亲温妮 巴恩斯正在烘烤着什么，屋子里都是面粉与黄油混合的香气。史蒂夫常来这栋房子，他很喜欢屋顶的吊线及客厅正中的壁炉，此时壁炉熊熊燃烧，巴基十九岁的妹妹瑞贝卡坐在壁炉前看一本书。瑞贝卡女校毕业后进入了护理学校，她对于嫁人似乎没有什么兴趣，更想成为一位优秀的护士。温妮走出厨房，她穿着一条粉色的羊毛裙，腰间围着一条雪白的围裙，她的手上沾了面粉，只得张开手臂，给了史蒂夫一个格外大的拥抱。

“史蒂夫！真是个惊喜，你怎么在这么冷的天跑出来了？”她让史蒂夫坐到靠近篝火的位子上，瑞贝卡放下书本，对史蒂夫腼腆地微笑，巴基则挨着史蒂夫坐下：“这傻小子要带我去看蝴蝶梦呢，妈妈！”

“也许码头那边的剧场还在放，”温妮微笑着说，“那些小伙子可迷琼 芳登啦。”她今年五十二岁，有一张和蔼可亲的小圆脸，蓝眼睛，浓密的棕发优雅地盘在脑后。巴基的相貌与母亲一模一样，个子可比她高得多，十八岁那年就有五尺十寸，后来在帮父亲干体力活时又长了一些，刚刚好六尺，比史蒂夫高出整整一头。史蒂夫很不幸似乎遗传了萨拉的身高，自十六岁以后就再也没有发育过。他自己倒也习惯了，并常自嘲“买童装还能省点钱”。

瑞贝卡把自己的书本整理好，她也有一双蓝眼睛，不过相貌更像父亲一些，脸颊狭长，不笑时看起来似乎有些过分严肃。温妮用围裙擦干净双手，把收音机打开，“史蒂夫，不如你就留在这儿吃午饭吧，今天有牛肉呢。乔治去了俱乐部，十二点前会回来的。”

自从母亲去世后，史蒂夫在巴基家进餐的时间恐怕比在自己家还要多，他没有拒绝温妮的热情邀请，温妮念叨着要额外烤点儿派给他带回家，巴基的注意力则被收音机吸引了。温妮不再讲话，她的手捂住了嘴唇，以免发出惊呼。瑞贝卡双手紧紧攥住了自己的书本，而巴基与史蒂夫互相对视了一眼，不约而同地望向窗外阴云密布的天空。

这是1942年12月7日，日军偷袭珍珠港，造成数千士兵伤亡，此时距罗斯福总统正式对日宣战还有不到二十四小时，窗外寒风呼啸，入冬以来的第一片雪花终于翩然飘落。


	2. Jody Jody Boy

我们对于一级军士长詹姆斯 布坎南 巴恩斯如何开始他的军旅生涯似乎始终没有一个明确的结论。罗杰斯中将的传记作者提到军士长在珍珠港事件后志愿入伍，一些六十年代的报道则认为军士长是在1942年被征兵的。时间过于久远，军士长的档案大部分已被销毁，但通过现存的一些文件及他的工资记录，我们可以看到军士长其实早在1936年便自愿报名加入了纽约州的国民警卫队，1944年赴英国前线时军士长已升至中士军衔。1936到1942年之间，军士长曾接受陆军基础训练、步兵训练，并在1943年与成为“美国队长”的罗杰斯中将共同完成了空降兵训练，赢得了两人生平第一枚技能章。关于巴恩斯军士长，现存的资料非常有限，我们无法知晓他为何会在1936年志愿从军。与史蒂夫 罗杰斯不同，巴恩斯出自一个相对富裕的家庭，无需为生计发愁，他的少年时代相对无忧无虑，青年时需要帮父亲乔治 巴恩斯打理生意，做了不少体力活，但总得来说，巴恩斯家族家境优越，因此经济因素似乎并非巴恩斯军士长参军的理由。史蒂夫的父亲是一位一战老兵，但巴恩斯家中到军士长这一代之前，没有任何服役记录，显然他从军也并非家族传统。值得一提的是一九四三年巴恩斯家的另一位孩子，瑞贝卡 巴恩斯，亦跟随兄长脚步，成为了一名陆军护士，服役到战后退伍，进入纽约大学医学院学习，后来成为了一为遗传学专家。

罗杰斯中将在自己的传记中提到过大学经历，他曾在纽约大学读过几个学期，进修艺术及历史。从他的画作来看，这位军人似乎有着不错的天分。即使在百年前，教育费用对于史蒂夫和他的母亲来说都是非常可观的，罗杰斯将军也提到巴恩斯军士长曾频繁资助他的学业，我们只能假定巴恩斯军士长高中毕业后就志愿从军，是为了挣一点额外收入，好帮助好友实现他的梦想。今天的故事将从1936年的康尼岛开始，我们会讲一位头发火红的姑娘，以及一辆冷冻货车。在空调问世、黑帮占据康尼岛之前，这里曾是纽约客们的避暑胜地。1927年旋风过山车问世，很快就与康尼岛的热狗一起成为纽约夏日的热门项目。1936年的7月4日是史蒂夫 罗杰斯的十八岁生日，他的好友巴基 巴恩斯为此筹备了一个盛大的庆祝计划，两位野心勃勃的年轻人将从布鲁克林出发去洛克威海滩，再到康尼岛消暑，坐坐大名鼎鼎的云霄飞车，顺便观看国庆日烟火表演。

 

7月4日清早，史蒂夫早早张开眼睛，跳下床刷牙洗脸。萨拉正在煎鸡蛋，这一天是史蒂夫的十八岁生日，她特意买了新鲜的鸡蛋与黄油，想让她瘦得可怜的儿子吃上一顿饱足的早饭。七月初的布鲁克林稍显闷热，但并不妨碍史蒂夫的心情，他换好衣服后，走到餐桌边拥抱了萨拉，在她面颊上落下一个轻柔的吻：“早上好，妈妈。”

“生日快乐，史蒂夫。”萨拉微笑着抚摸儿子的手臂，史蒂夫满十八岁了，手臂纤细，像个营养不良的小姑娘。他那头金发倒是十分闪亮，拥抱完母亲后他站到镜子前整理自己的领带，不时用手梳理前额上方稍长的头发。领带是父亲约瑟夫曾戴过的，是经典的黑白条纹造型。萨拉把早餐端给他：“吃吧，俊小伙儿。”

史蒂夫腼腆地笑了，他并不觉得自己有多么英俊，他五官端正，金发碧眼，但下颚狭窄消瘦，身型又太过矮小，走在路上姑娘们都不会多看他一眼。在史蒂夫心目中，只有好友巴基 巴恩斯才称得上英俊，巴基已经满十九岁了，与史蒂夫相反，他身高六尺，肩膀宽阔，手臂因拳击训练和体力劳动而显得格外饱满结实，他有一张来自母亲温妮的小圆脸，下巴方正，中间有条好莱坞明星式样的沟纹，配上大而圆的灰蓝色眼睛，就成了整条街区姑娘们心中的理想情人。当史蒂夫吃完早餐时，就看到巴基哼着歌儿，在他家楼下晃荡。他不肯像史蒂夫那样穿得整整齐齐，就一件蓝色衬衫，领口敞开，露出里头的白色拳击背心，双手插在长裤口袋里，两条长腿不老实地踢来踢去，看到史蒂夫在楼上望着他，巴基三步两步跑上了防火梯，隔着窗对史蒂夫笑。他笑起来露出两颗虎牙，显得有些孩子气，经过初夏的阳光洗礼，他的肤色比冬日时深了些，脸颊上还添了几颗调皮的雀斑：“生日快乐，小史蒂夫！”

巴基几个月前才从里海军营回家，1935年底他加入了纽约州国民警卫队，圣诞节过后就去了新泽西的里海军营，训练时间前后长达数月，认识以来史蒂夫从没有和他分开过这么长时间，他把巴基寄给他的信读了又读，直到薄薄的白纸起了毛边、墨水变得模糊才罢休。现在巴基终于回来了，比过去更加英俊潇洒，还添了个陆军一等兵的头衔。史蒂夫回报给他一个微笑，巴基又偏头向莎拉问好：“嗨莎拉，你今天还是这么漂亮，简直像是史蒂夫的姐姐。”他军训时被剃光的头发已经重又留长，棕色头发十分浓密，发尾略有一些卷曲。

莎拉被他逗得呵呵发笑：“男孩儿们，记得早点回来。”

史蒂夫爬出窗子，和巴基一前一后下了消防梯，两人一边争论着什么一边走远，莎拉从窗口眺望儿子的背影。初夏骄阳下，史蒂夫显得那样年轻，整个世界都摆在他眼前等着他探访。他身边的巴基像是在说些什么高兴事儿，手舞足蹈的，不时还拍拍史蒂夫的背。莎拉关上了窗，不管怎么说，史蒂夫平安长到十八岁了，还有巴基这样一个朋友。她流下喜悦的泪水，忍住胸口滚烫的疼痛，将餐具收拾好，准备给史蒂夫烤一个生日蛋糕。

史蒂夫脚步轻快，巴基家一位朋友今天要去洛克威海滩，会捎带他们一程，这样他们就不用赶火车了。到达海滩时时间尚早，他们一块儿走过那些老爱尔兰社区，史蒂夫的父亲约瑟夫就是在这儿长大的。史蒂夫兴致勃勃，想找约瑟夫住过的那栋房子，萨拉总是对他说那是一栋可爱的房子，门前摆着小精灵装饰。结果他们当然没找到那栋有小精灵装饰的房子，但就这样在清早的街道上与巴基漫步，感觉也不坏。海浪声摇摇传来，两个年轻人并肩站在栈道上，望着远处的海浪。巴基摸了摸口袋，翻出一块巧克力递给史蒂夫：“伙计，生日快乐。”

史蒂夫把巧克力掰开，一半塞进嘴巴，一半递回给巴基：“谢了，巴克。”

巴基转了个身，顺手把巧克力放进嘴里，偏头打量史蒂夫，两条长腿交叠，海风吹乱了他的头发，他的嘴里含着巧克力，嘴角也沾了一点，笑嘻嘻地像个圣诞节早上看到礼物的小孩儿：“你猜怎么着？我还有别的好东西给你。”他从口袋里拿出一个信封递给史蒂夫，信封里鼓鼓囊囊的，史蒂夫好奇地接过来，巴基双眼闪闪发亮、兴奋难耐：“快打开！”

史蒂夫笑着打开信封，他想不出还有什么礼物能比巴基的陪伴更好。信封打开的瞬间他便愣住了，那里头装着一叠支票，以及一本纽约大学艺术学院的简章。

“巴克？”史蒂夫有些慌神，支票上的数目少说也有三四百块，可能是巴基整个军训的工资。巴基笑得更开心了，“里海也没有能花钱的地方，谢天谢地我不大抽烟，就都存下来了。要念完整个学位可能不够用，但头一年肯定是没问题的啦。”

史蒂夫紧紧攥着那叠支票，手指都在发抖，过了片刻他平静下来，把支票放回信封中：“谢谢，巴克，但我不能接受这个。”

巴基叹了口气，眉毛下垂，脸上的笑容也没了影子。他低下头，皮鞋踢着脚下的木板栈道：“我就怕你会这么说。”

“我很感动，巴基，真的，谢谢你，”史蒂夫把那个信封塞回巴基的口袋里，“但这太多了。这是你辛苦赚来的钱，你该好好享受，不该把它花在我身上。”

“我赚来的钱，爱怎么花就怎么花，”巴基翻了个白眼，一只手按上史蒂夫瘦小的肩膀，“史蒂夫，我知道当个画家是你的梦想，我想帮帮我的好朋友，有什么不对？”看到史蒂夫欲言又止，巴基索性不给他开口的机会，“我又没说要白给你，你将来成名了再还给我就行啦，大不了利息给得高点。百分之五十怎么样？”

史蒂夫噗嗤笑出了声：“那我还不如去找这儿的爱尔兰黑帮呢！”

巴基伸手戳他肋下：“秋天你就能入学啦，我会让爸爸问问看公司里有没有你能帮忙的零工，或者码头上，他那儿熟人多。”

史蒂夫有些哽咽，他做了什么，才值得巴基这样的好友？他低头看自己的皮鞋，两只手抓着栈道的栏杆，一只海鸥在栈道下方的浅滩上踱来踱去，不时低头啄食石头间的贝类。史蒂夫出了一会儿神，对巴基说：“跟我说说训练的事儿，好玩吗？”

“有什么好玩的？每天都累得要死，一身泥巴，”巴基笑了，“除了医务班的护士小姐们一个比一个可爱，可真是无聊透顶。”

“你一定又伤了好几个好女孩儿的心。”史蒂夫打趣，巴基用肩膀顶他，对他顽皮地眨了眨眼睛：“我才不会那么干呢。”他们又聊了一会儿，海边人渐渐多了起来，两个人颇有兴致地脱掉皮鞋，卷起长裤，在浅滩边上踩水。史蒂夫不想弄湿裤子，况且现在太阳还没完全升起来，海水不算暖和。巴基倒是玩得兴高采烈，不但把裤子弄湿了，就连身上的衬衫都湿了好大一块。等他闹累了就拉着史蒂夫到海滩边坐下，把衬衫脱下来挂到了栈道的柱子上，现在他身上只剩下一件白背心，裤子高高卷起，露出两条结实的小腿。史蒂夫盯着他的手臂和胸口：“看来你那些训练也不是一点儿用都没有。”

“可不是吗，”巴基嬉笑，得意地绷紧手臂，“瞧！”他马上注意到了史蒂夫有些黯然的脸色，于是把他搂紧怀里，按住他单薄的肩膀，“别这幅德行，等天气凉快一点你可以跟我一起打拳，多喝点牛奶，很快你也能壮实起来的！”

史蒂夫对此表示怀疑，他现在十八岁，仍然矮小得像个孩子，要想变成巴基这样，他得需要点奇迹才行。海滩边人渐渐多了起来，到中午时已经变得熙熙攘攘。史蒂夫从人群中穿过，走到热狗摊前，买了两份热狗，他把加了芥末的那份先递给巴基，巴基接过来就咬了一大口，被芥末呛得差点流泪：“谢了，伙计。”

“你喜欢芥末。”史蒂夫冲他笑，体贴地给了他一杯水。巴基也笑：“是啊，我喜欢。”他吃完了自己的热狗，史蒂夫可没他那么好胃口，他小口吃热狗，这时有人叫巴基的名字，巴基应声回头，看到两位年轻的姑娘朝他们走来。史蒂夫一眼就认出走在前面、正冲巴基热情地挥手的那位是多萝西 奥布莱恩，她和他们念同一所高中，是巴基毕业舞会的舞伴。这姑娘有头火红的卷发，皮肤雪白，脸颊上点缀着红褐色的密实斑点。她的眉毛修得像是好莱坞的明星们那样细挑，绿色的大眼睛与红头发相得益彰，身穿一条嫩黄色的连衣裙，与其他经历过大萧条、饿得面黄肌瘦的姑娘们不同，多萝西小姐身段窈窕丰满，正迈着轻快的步子，拉着一位身材矮小的女伴走向巴基与史蒂夫。

“多多！”巴基高兴地打了个招呼，与她拥抱，两人亲昵地贴了贴面颊，巴基拉着她的手不放：“多多，你在这儿干什么？”

“我带玛丽安妮出来逛逛。”多萝西兴奋地扭着腰肢，黄色的裙摆甩开，很是吸引了周遭小伙子们的注意。巴基这才看到她身边的另一个瘦小的姑娘，“嗨，玛丽安妮，”他松开了多萝西的手，把史蒂夫往自己前面推：“多多，玛丽安妮，这是我的好朋友史蒂夫，你们还记得他吧？”

玛丽安妮腼腆地对他们打招呼，她看上去是那种很安静的类型，多萝西则完全不同，她热情洋溢地卷住巴基的手臂不放，眼睛从史蒂夫脸上飘过，就转去盯着巴基：“巴基，咱们好久没见了，我听说你参军去了，怎么，一切都好吗？”

“好极了，今天是史蒂夫的生日，我带他出来玩的。等会儿我们要去康尼岛，你和玛丽安妮要加入吗？”巴基一面说，一面搂紧史蒂夫，在他耳边低语，“你可真幸运，玛丽安妮看起来是个好姑娘。”

史蒂夫说不上是什么感觉，手里的热狗忽然变得索然无味，如鲠在喉。他只看到多萝西两片粉色的嘴唇上下动个不停，那让他心烦意乱，于是他转向了玛丽安妮：“嗨，你好，我是史蒂夫。”

玛丽安妮确实十分腼腆，她偷眼看了看多萝西和巴基，又多看了巴基几眼，对史蒂夫露出一个小小的微笑：“很高兴见到你，生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫苦笑，多萝西已经拉着巴基往一个射击的摊子那儿走了，说是要考验一下巴基的枪法，巴基是天生不会对姑娘们说不的，他被多萝西拉着走，一面回头对史蒂夫挤眉弄眼。那天的最后，巴基花了三块钱才射中一只玩具熊，多萝西欢天喜地地将玩具熊据为己有。所幸她们没有真的跟着史蒂夫和巴基去康尼岛，不过史蒂夫的心情还是坏极了——巴基用光了他们的路费，为了省钱坐云霄飞车，他们不得不搭顺风车回康尼岛，在冷冻仓里冻得半死。从旋风过山车上下来后史蒂夫把肚子里的热狗全吐到巴基的鞋子上，心中暗自得意这点小小的报复，一点也没管巴基气急败坏地威胁要用他的脸给自己擦鞋。


	3. He lives in Georgia, and he wears a red beret

我们都知道再亲密的朋友之间也会有些秘密。在很长一段时间里，罗杰斯中将从未对巴恩斯军士长坦白：珍珠港事件后并非他第一次报名参军。实际上在更早之前，满十八岁的那个夏天，他曾伪造五份不同的征兵登记表格，在纽约城内五家不同的征兵站试图入伍。罗杰斯中将从未透露当时自己为何迫切想要参军，但结果是他一次又一次被拒绝，理由皆是因为身体素质不达标，光哮喘一项就会让他失去资格。罗斯福总统宣战后，陆军规模激增，有些网点不得不采取一些手段以达到指标，罗杰斯中将显然就钻了这个空子，在1942年初春时顺利签署了合同，成为了纽约国民警卫队107步兵团的一名军官。该兵团最早成立于1806年，几经改制，于1993年退出历史舞台。珍珠港事件后该军团应招从国民警卫队转为全职编制，成员经过层层选拔，一部分前往乔治亚洲的空降学校进行训练，另一部分则维持防空编制，分别前往欧洲及太平洋战场，参与了诺曼底登陆及中途岛战役等大小战斗。

1941年九月，巴恩斯军士长因表现优异，晋升为中士，此时他隶属107团建下的第一营一连第四排，担任该排第二班的班长。珍珠港事件前107军团已经得到即将调派的通知，但1942年初事态急剧恶化，原本应于1943年调派的107兵团需要在1942年六月前召集人马，而当时107兵团严重编制不足，且训练需要耗时数月，这就给团中的高层军官带来了不小的压力。尽管其时纽约各处的征兵站从海军陆战队到陆军皆人满为患，但107兵团急缺军官，而符合条件的人选则少之又少，凭借读过大学的优势，史蒂夫 罗杰斯脱颖而出，授少尉衔，任职107兵团第一营三连第一排排长。

当然，在成为排长到空降学校毕业、奔赴诺曼底之前，中将吃足了苦头。在他的传记中，中将仅用缓慢形容那段时间，并未刻意强调训练的艰苦。值得一提的是他的传记中还额外收录了一份健康证明，由中将当时的家庭医生克莱恩 奥布朗先生签署。战后奥布朗医生曾委婉表示自己从未替中将签署过这份证明，据奥布朗医生的看法，中将当时的哮喘根本没有好转的迹象，他能合格入伍是一个奇迹。二战时期谎报年龄、健康情况等入伍的士兵数不胜数，中将因此曾说自己亦不过是所有同袍中的一员，除了蒙受上帝眷顾之外并没有任何特别。但显然中将确实得上帝另眼相看，1942年加入国民警卫队期间，中将的身体奇迹般地再次发育，仅仅经过两年时间，中将由一个五尺四寸、瘦骨伶仃的小个子蜕变为身高超过六尺，体重两百二十磅的健壮战士。有些军事研究员认为中将之所以能够奇迹般地在成年后再次发育，是由于陆军训练营良好的伙食条件以及医疗设施，另有一些专家则认为像其他无数士兵一样，罗杰斯中将单纯只是谎报了自己的出生年月，以便达到入伍的年龄限制。中将本人从未承认或否认这后一种说法，考虑到他遗腹子的身份，学者们并未对这一点抓紧不放。总之在1942年的早春，罗杰斯中将仍是一个不起眼的小个子，而今天的故事中，我们会提到一个约定与一封调令。顺带一提，八十年代末，有些学者认为罗杰斯中将与巴恩斯军士长之间或许存在过类似于金与布坎南总统之间的关系，巧合的是巴恩斯军士长的父母正是根据这位总统的名字命名了自己的儿子。不谈二战乃至后来相当长一段时间以来陆军对待同性恋情的看法以及处理方式，至少就现存的记录来看，尽管两位老兵都终生未婚，但并没有任何证据显示两人之间存在超越友人的感情。在今天故事的末尾，我们将为您附上两位老兵于1942年初写下的两封信件。通过这些信件，我们可以感受到两个年轻人之间的同袍情谊——若其中还有别的因素，那么两位当事人可以说是相当委婉了。

 

1942年新年后，巴基去107兵团报道的时间越来越多了。他已经得到确切的信息，兵团将去英国，以弥补现役军人的不足。巴基入伍时就遇见了这一天的到来，因此他并不特别慌张。这段时间老巴恩斯抽烟比以前还凶，瑞贝卡变得沉默寡言，温妮则总是想尽可能和巴基待在一间房间里。1月10号早上，史蒂夫冒着大雪来到巴基家，当巴基睡眼朦胧地来开门时，就看到史蒂夫站在外头，脸颊通红，鼻尖上挂着雪花，手里捏着一封已经变形的信：“巴基，巴基！老天啊！”

“基督耶稣，史蒂夫，这么早你怎么了？”巴基揉着眼睛，冷风灌进他的睡袍，他把史蒂夫拉进门，隔绝了门外的风雪，“出了什么事儿？”

“我合格了，我合格了！”史蒂夫兴奋得几乎要跳起来，把手里的信送到巴基鼻子前，“再过一周我就要去新兵营训练了！”

巴基愣住了，他的眼睛瞪大了，灰蓝色中闪过一抹阴影，他缓慢地接过了巴基手里的信，信封已经被撕破，边缘毛草，被雪水打湿，还留着史蒂夫沾着碳粉的拇指印。巴基将信打开，小心翼翼地展平信纸——这是史蒂夫的调令。巴基对此十分熟悉，他本人就收到过数封相似的信件，他看着调令中史蒂夫的名字及社保号码，确认了一遍又一遍，颓然在火炉前坐下，将信还给史蒂夫。他的肩膀沉了下去，脸颊慢慢垂下，埋进双手之间，拇指颓然搓着前额。

“怎么了？巴基？你不高兴吗？”史蒂夫茫然问，巴基没出声，过了好一阵子，他侧过头望向史蒂夫，“我要怎么为你高兴？你这个傻瓜，这不是游戏，你会死的。”

史蒂夫绷紧了脸，“全国的适龄男性都在争取上战场，我没有留在后方的权利。”

“有什么不好？你马上就是纽约唯一的男人了，几百万姑娘们都会爱上你的。”巴基搓了一把脸，“天啊史蒂夫，你都干了些什么蠢事？”

史蒂夫没有说话，而是将双手插进怀里，气鼓鼓的看着巴基。巴基对他这副固执的模样再熟悉不过，他与史蒂夫认识超过十五年，早就摸透了他的脾气，一旦史蒂夫露出这种模样，巴基就知道自己肯定赢不过他。他曾说史蒂夫固执得像头小毛驴，其他朋友们都根据两人之间的年龄和体型差异，想当然地判断史蒂夫是巴基的小跟班，可巴基清楚地知道史蒂夫才是他们之间的主心骨。他又沉默了一会儿，把史蒂夫手里的调令抽回来，仔细地又看了一遍：“你要去里海五个礼拜？”

“菲利普上校说，战时训练时间减半。”史蒂夫仍然绷着脸，切斯特 菲利普上校时任107兵团总指挥，于1941年末升任上校军衔。巴基见过他许多次，与其他高官不同，菲利普上校经常与下级士兵打交道，在底层人缘颇佳。他中等块头，五十上下，头发花白，双眼略微下垂，配上一个大鼻子，就让他看上去有点桀骜不驯，很配他的军衔。巴基无法想象史蒂夫要如何在短短五周内完成九周的训练内容，更别提他还有军官专修课程。他摸着自己新剃的短发，“好吧，五个礼拜……”他下定了决心，把调令再一次折好，放回信封里，“还记得你说要学打拳那会儿，我教你的东西吗？”

史蒂夫终于不再生气了，他从巴基手里拿回自己的调令，“你让我每天做一百个俯卧撑，还要多跑步，我可没偷懒。”他挽高袖子，孩子气地绷紧手臂，“你瞧，虽然没有你那么大块头，但也还是有点成果的嘛。”他的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，为自己取得的这点成就得意万分，迫不及待想要在巴基面前展示，巴基看了看史蒂夫的上臂——他还真练出了一点儿肌肉。巴基笑了，抚着自己后颈的短发，无可奈何地摇了摇头：“你这个傻瓜……”

 

1月17日清早，巴基送史蒂夫坐上去里海军营的班车。史蒂夫没有带什么行李，只有一个随身的包裹，他们家并肩走在街头，天气还早，路上几乎没有什么人，史蒂夫冷得厉害，一心想快点坐上班车，好暖和一点儿。巴基紧挨着他，他们俩谁都没说话，当他们终于走到车站时，发现巴士尚未入站。两人无奈地在路边屋檐下，肩膀靠着肩膀。雪停了，天气干冷，巴基瞪着车站布告牌上的积雪：“我要去空降学校，上校说现在需要能跳伞的。”

史蒂夫一愣，他才刚拿到入伍的资格，还没来得及感受真正的军旅生活，巴基就又要跑到他看不见的地方去了。他总是站在史蒂夫前面，替他挡着这世间的风霜雨雪、拳头笑骂，长久以来史蒂夫这样拼命想要追上巴基的脚步，可是巴基总是比他快半拍。

“什么时候？”史蒂夫问，巴基抬头看着灰蒙蒙的天空：“夏天吧。菲利普上校说今年五月本宁堡的新学校才能开始授课，现在还在四处选拔志愿的呢。上头测试了好几年，总算把这个项目敲定了。”

史蒂夫也抬头看天空，想象着巴基从空中跃下的模样。他仿佛看到了雪白的降落伞，他想起了康尼岛的过山车，不知道从飞机上跳下来，是不是也和疾速过山车差不太多？也许他脸上的神色太过向往，巴基顶了顶他的肩膀：“怎么样？你要不要一起来？”

“我？”史蒂夫的心砰砰跳动，巴基笑了，“是啊，你跑得快，胆子又大，还从来不怕高。你记不记得咱们九岁那年，那个又高又壮的臭小子贝利，追着咱们打，结果你这家伙竟然从三楼的防火梯跳下去、还半点事儿都没有？”

史蒂夫当然记得自己那些壮举，坦白说那天要不是因为不想连累巴基，他才不会当着敌人的面逃跑。史蒂夫是个从不服输的人，他母亲在世时为儿子的执拗性子操了不少心。面对无法战胜的对手，巴基可能会想点不那么光彩的法子偷袭取胜，史蒂夫则只有一个原则：正面迎战，打不过就继续，哪怕挨上一整天揍，也不会逃跑。在遇到巴基之前，往往是那些坏孩子打累了、觉得没趣，自行走开，史蒂夫可一次都没投降告饶过。

 

“我跑得是挺快的。”他笑了，对成为一名伞兵怦然心动，他想如果他能和巴基一起跳伞的话，他一定能追上巴基的脚步。拜童年时代那些总爱霸陵他的坏孩子所赐，史蒂夫跑步相当迅捷，巴基说要是他没有哮喘的话，说不定能混个长跑选手当当呢。说话间班车终于来了，车上走下一位上士，制服笔挺，手里拿着一本签到花名册。巴基和史蒂夫这才注意到车站已经挤满了人，班车前面排起了长队，四周都是来送行的家属：有流泪拥抱儿子的父母，有抱着婴儿、吻别丈夫的妻子，也有握手道别的好友。

“是时候了？”巴基问，史蒂夫嗯了一声，抬头看巴基冻得苍白的脸。巴基伸出手，“照顾好自己，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫点点头，握住了巴基的手，这一刹那巴基猛地将他拉进自己怀里，在他耳边轻声说：“给我写信！”

史蒂夫小小的身体被巴基搂着，整个人都嵌在他怀里，巴基像是用尽了全部力气一般紧扣着他不愿意放手。史蒂夫的脸枕着巴基结实的胸口，他闻到了巴基身上淡淡的杜克大炮肥皂的气味。巴基的身体结实温暖，史蒂夫的双手禁不住攀上他的背，脸颊深埋进巴基的胸口，他知道他们现在有点太过亲密了，可他们四周挤满了送行的人群，人人都忙着与所爱的人话别，没有人注意他们。巴基紧搂着史蒂夫，似乎还嫌这个拥抱不够，又将他往自己胸口勒了勒：“真不想让你走……”他小声咕哝了一句，史蒂夫忽然觉得要是自己现在望着巴基的眼睛，听他说这句话，可能就真的不想走了。巴基放开了手，史蒂夫拍了拍他的背，这个漫长的拥抱结束了，史蒂夫抓紧自己的背囊走向班车，走了几步他回过头，发现巴基一动没动，还留在人群中望着他。那一刹那周遭乱哄哄的人群似乎都消失了，史蒂夫什么都听不见，看不到，整个世界只剩下巴基与他湛蓝的眼睛，巴基之外的一切都是灰蒙蒙的。

史蒂夫笑了，对巴基挥了挥手：“我回来之前可别干傻事！”

“怎么会呢，你把所有的傻气都带走了。”巴基也笑了，他的眼睛是那样明亮，光彩照人，他站在人群中望着挚友，向他作出又一个保证：“等你回来我们一起去乔治亚！”

史蒂夫点了点，他的胸口滚烫，一颗心像是漂浮在云端，忽然之间他仅有的那点儿对未知未来的忧虑烟消云散，巴基在未来等他，史蒂夫只要追上他的脚步。他转过身，拉紧行囊走向班车。负责签到的上士在他的名字旁边打了一个勾，核对完他的证件后，示意史蒂夫坐到靠前的位置：“就坐那儿，长官，下一个！”

史蒂夫把背包放上行李架，他转头望向窗外，巴基仍站在那儿，笑着对史蒂夫挥手。很多年后史蒂夫都记得这个笑容，那一天的巴基是那样年轻，眉宇间带着对史蒂夫的依恋与关切，等着他追上自己，走向他们的未来。未来会比现在更好吗？除了纳粹，这世界上还有什么更可怕的事？那时候的两个年轻人无暇顾及这些，他们的心中只有乔治亚州湿热的夏季，无垠的草原，以及运气好的话，许许多多的鲜桃罐头。他们不知道战场的险恶，不知道归家之旅将会无比漫长，也不知道他们会失去什么，得到什么。1942年1月17日那个早上，整个世界在战火下摇摇欲坠，可史蒂夫与巴基的世界却正要展开，进入一个全新的篇章。

亲爱的巴基，

见字如唔。

这里可真冷啊，每天也就只有训练时能暖和一会儿。说到这个，我们只有一天时间看地图，我真的弄不明白那些框框，也搞不懂上下左右怎么换算，等我回去了你可得好好教我。这儿吃得不错，我觉得我长了点儿个子，也比以前重了点儿。虽然这不太可能，但妈妈说有些男孩子就算成年后还是能长高的，我每晚睡前都会向上帝祈祷，也许奇迹真的会发生也说不一定呢。

抱歉我有些语无伦次，现在是周日早上，我在教堂门外等着牧师，我想每天都给你写信，但时间实在不允许。毫不夸张地说，每天脑袋一沾枕头我就立刻睡着，简直就像死过去一样，连夜里的集结号都听不见。说到枕头，哎，来这儿第一天他们就剃光了我的头发，更冷了。

等这封信送到你手上，我说不定已经快回家了。替我向你父母问好，我家里有几本妈妈的旧医学书，不如就给瑞贝卡，我想她可能用得上，她将来一定会成为一个了不起的护士。

我一切都好，认识了一些新朋友，他们不是你，不过也还不错。别为我担心，我能想象你唉声叹气、为我发愁的模样，一切都挺好，我是说真的。这儿的护士们都挺热情，有位叫做蔓蒂的金发姑娘，到现在都还记得你呢，她说要我向你问好，哎，巴基。

务必等我一起去乔治亚！

想你的，  
史蒂夫。

 

亲爱的史蒂夫，

展信安。

真高兴收到你的信，我猜你也会很忙，还有两个礼拜你就要回来了，也不知道这封信还能不能送到你的手上。

爸爸妈妈都很好，瑞贝卡尤其高兴，谢谢你的书。上周日我们去看了你家人的墓地，那儿一切都是老样子。地图什么的，等你回来了咱们还真得好好补课，你可是要当排长的啊，如果你迷路了，那咱们连可就完了。

你真的长高了吗？回来了可得让我好好见识一下你都长了什么本事。记得每一餐都喝牛奶，天再冷也别多穿衣服，冬天暖和的时候也可能会中暑的。万一你中暑倒下了一辈子都摆脱不了那个名声了。多喝水，尽量多吃点，我听说到了欧洲伙食就没这么好啦。

最近爸爸的公司越来越忙了，真担心我走了他该怎么办，可能得雇几个人帮忙才行。说来奇怪，越忙我越是想你，哎，1936年那会儿你也是这样的心情吗？不知道你这家伙的臭脾气有没有得罪什么人。很高兴你认识了新朋友，也许他们不是我，但现在咱们都是兄弟了，将来上了战场，得靠他们看着咱们的后背呢，打德国佬光是咱们俩可不够。

我可不认识哪位叫做蔓蒂的姑娘，也许人家只是想找你说话呢。你这迟钝的小傻瓜，总以为自己得不到好姑娘的青睐，让我告诉你吧，史蒂夫，若那些姑娘真正肯看着你，就会知道你比其他人都好，拿出点自信来，我的朋友。不过可千万别在训练期间和谁约会啊。

真想快点见到你，一起去乔治亚。

爱你的，  
巴基


	4. Queen of battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要考据史实，地点时间编属都是怎么方便怎么来的

时间已经快进到1942年的春末，第一批犹太人被送入奥斯维辛集中营，全国上下陷入紧张备战的热潮。此时罗杰斯中将已经完成了陆军新兵训练以及军官候补生培训，正式成为107兵团的一名少尉，并如愿与巴恩斯军士长共同进入位于本宁堡的空降兵学校，成为最早的一批空降兵。此时是1942年5月，距离两位老兵奔赴前线还有将近两年的时间，在本宁堡期间，罗杰斯中将认识了大批至交好友，包括后来的一级军士长布洛克 朗姆洛，中士提姆 杜根等等，列兵该博 琼斯等等。从1942年5月到1943年年底，中将与巴恩斯军士长形影不离，除了空降学校外他们还额外完成了游骑兵训练，并于1944年年初毕业。在空降学校期间，他们作为107兵团的志愿者，经过层层选拔，编入101空降师506军团下属阿尔法连队。罗杰斯中将时任阿尔法连一排排长，巴恩斯军士长则在一排三班担任班长职务。我们都知道战时的训练模式与今日有所不同，这支部队在一起训练，将来也会一起上战场。罗杰斯中将战后曾在参访中提到，在此我们原文引用：

“那天很炎热，五月的乔治亚洲，你大概能想象。我与巴基，喔，不，当时的巴恩斯中士，一起认识了山姆，杜根，还有朗姆洛。我们看彼此不顺眼，有些人则因为山姆的肤色而对他不怎么客气。但当我们穿上‘呼啸山鹰’，我们就知道我们将会是彼此的兄弟。我相信我的士兵，他们会照看我的后方，反之亦然。战争会改变每一个人，将丑恶放大，让美好隐形，从欧洲回来，我们每个人都背负了一些额外的东西。我感谢阿尔法连队的每一位兄弟，他们让我知道我从不是孤身一人。”

我们无从得知两位老兵在连续近两年的培训中所经历的每一个细节，但从一些相关记录来看，作为一位初出茅庐的年轻少尉，罗杰斯中将军旅生涯的起点并非一帆风顺。医疗记录表明此时中将的身高已经达到六尺，身体亦比过去强壮许多，但军营向来是一个男性睾丸素密集的地方，这里聚集了各类阿尔法男性，每个人都试图证明自己才是最好的那一个，罗杰斯中将身边环绕着许多经验丰富、以捉弄新军官为乐的士官，而他当时的顶头上司，阿尔法连连长罗根 霍奇上尉则以待人严苛无礼而闻名。当时的罗杰斯少尉也许花费不少时间向上下级证明自己的价值，这一点我们无从质疑，仅凭中将后日的成就我们便可知道，这位军事伟人有一个不凡的起点。今天的故事中我们会暂时略去那些闪亮的奖牌，为您描述一个夏日的傍晚。1942年乔治亚的夏天湿热多雨，本宁堡野外又有很多蚊虫，战争在全世界爆发，越来越的国家宣布参站，无论如何，这并不是一个人类史上值得纪念的年头。但此时罗杰斯中将和巴恩斯军士长还未正式走上前线，夏日的乔治亚对他们来说仍有无限的希望。

 

“阿尔法连一排，少尉史蒂夫！”  
“阿尔法连一排，中士朗姆洛！”  
“阿尔法连一排，列兵杜根！”  
“阿尔法连一排，中士巴恩斯！”

1942年5月20日，史蒂夫与他崭新的阿尔法连一排二十二名士兵陆续唱名，走下班车，在乔治亚州本宁堡基地空降学校的一号训练营前集合。这里在1942年以前是一片空地，因地势相对平坦，最终被军方选中作为第一批空降兵训练的场地。报道的这一天，该基地只有一架废弃的C-47运输机可供地面练习，用来练习塔降的塔楼也刚竣工不久。史蒂夫站在队列前方，抬头看着那座250英尺的塔楼，觉得没有他想象中的那么坏。他想起了康尼岛的云霄飞车，忍不住望向队列第三排。巴基站在右手第一位，他没有看史蒂夫，这天是个大晴天，他的脸被晒得通红，看上去有点不耐烦，嘴唇微微抿着，一只手抓着身后汤普森步枪的背带，另一只手无精打采地垂在身侧。史蒂夫的视线在他脸上停了几秒钟，巴基似乎意识到了史蒂夫的目光，他抬头对史蒂夫挤出一个微笑，顺着史蒂夫转头看远处那座垂降塔，几乎立刻就明白了史蒂夫在想什么。他笑了，这次的笑容中没有一点儿勉强的意思，大约他觉得被史蒂夫吐满一皮鞋的热狗是真的很有趣。

“嘿，巴恩斯。”一班班长朗姆洛中士回头看巴基，“就那个塔，听说第二个礼拜我们就得从那儿跳下去，操蛋吧？”

“你怕把屁股摔开花还是怎么的？”巴基问，他身边站着的列兵该博 琼斯则吹了一声口哨。朗姆洛来自布朗克斯纽约，父亲是西西里人，据他说他长得很像父亲。他身高五尺九寸，黑头发，深色眼睛，虽然与史蒂夫及巴基一样来自纽约，但用他自己的话来说，他是街头的老鼠，来参军不过是为了混口饭吃。该博 琼斯今年只有十九岁，他是个黑人，能入伍很不容易，原本要像其他非裔美国人人一样被编入炊事班，但他体能超群，在新兵集训营中展示了不俗的成绩，于是破格入选了空降学校。

朗姆洛瞪了琼斯一眼，对巴恩斯挑挑眉毛：“你不怕高？”

“怕高我来这儿干嘛？”巴基嗤之以鼻，朗姆洛向后靠，双手环抱着自己胸前背着的军囊，望着队伍前列的史蒂夫，“嘿，巴恩斯，五块钱赌咱们的小少尉会在塔上尿裤子。”

朗姆洛并不知道史蒂夫是巴基的好友，实际上整个一排没有人知道史蒂夫与巴基互相认识，巴基想要是朗姆洛有幸与史蒂夫一起长大，就绝不会提出这么个愚蠢的赌局。但既然对方自愿送上门来，他可不会放过倒霉的朗姆洛：“成，要是你输了，我额外给你包烟。”

朗姆洛觉得巴基答应得未免太痛快，有些怀疑地看了看他，巴基对他挤眉弄眼，迫不及待想要看他为轻视史蒂夫而付出代价。霍奇上尉从第二辆班车上走下来，快步跺到史蒂夫面前，鼻子几乎贴上史蒂夫的脸。他是个大个子，肩膀粗厚，下巴方正，块头大得让人有些担心标准降落伞是否能承受他的重量。

“罗杰斯少尉！”霍奇上尉怒吼，史蒂夫一动不动，连眉毛都没抬一下，立正行礼，“是长官！”

“你的兵他妈的为什么还没集合好？”霍奇夸张地展开手臂冲着史蒂夫大喊，巴基站在队列中，脸上不自觉地露出了一个鄙夷的表情。他在军中见多了霍奇这样的人，说穿了他们就是恶霸，军衔与权利并没有让他们变得更好，显然这位霍奇上尉以为在全连面前大喊大叫能为自己树立威风。史蒂夫依旧纹丝不动，他见惯了霍奇这样的人，“我们在等指示，长官。”

“这里没有什么他妈的指示，”霍奇上尉显得有些得意洋洋，他扯了扯自己身上的夹克，这样的大热天他仍穿着那件皮夹克，无非在显示身份，“你和你的排，你们要是学不会规矩，我就得来教你。现在，所有人，带上装备，给我跑！往东跑两英里半再回来，限定三十分钟 ！”

三十分钟完成五英里负重奔跑并非全无可能，但这毫无意义，也不在正常训练范围之内。史蒂夫没有说什么，军令重如山的道理他是懂得的，他拉紧了自己背囊的带子，对霍奇上尉行了个军礼，利落地转身对他的排宣布：“小伙子们，你们听到上尉的话了，向右——转！”

一排二十二名士兵整齐地随口令右转，史蒂夫望向霍奇随手指的方向：上坡，一直通向垂降塔，一滴汗水从他的头盔内滴落，他高声喊：“全排，齐步——走！左，左，左右左；左，左，左右左——跑步——走！”

一排全体士兵随着口令全速奔跑，很快这些年轻人的背影就渐渐缩小了。霍奇盯着他们，在沙土地上吐了一口痰，转头又去对二排怒吼。

晚餐后，阿尔法连每个人都筋疲力竭，终于在天黑前驻进了营房。营房是临时搭建的，由于现在是夏季，仅用简易木板组成，一排分到一区第三栋，板房内一字排开两排行军床，总共二十五张，每张行军床地下有一个木箱，用来摆放私人用品。巴基把自己身上的背囊丢到行军床上，整个人也一头栽了进去，他累极了，身上的制服被汗水浸湿了好几次，几乎能看到盐花。他一动也不想动，琼斯在他隔壁床，推了推他的肩膀：“中士？中士！”

“闭嘴，”巴基闭着眼睛，把脸埋进枕头里，“除非德国佬袭击本土，不然别叫我。”枕头发黄，带着一股霉味，但巴基完全不在乎，他现在只想好好睡上一觉。

“排长找你呢，中士。”琼斯小声说，巴基咕哝了一声，不情愿地爬起来走出营房。史蒂夫不在这儿睡，他的营房在四区，与其他军官一起。这会儿他也刚安顿好，还没有洗漱，身上的制服湿透了，黏在胸前，脸上都是灰土，看起来和巴基一样狼狈。

“嘿。”史蒂夫笑，巴基也笑了，两个人找了一块僻静的角落坐下，史蒂夫发出一声呻吟，巴基发誓他听到了史蒂夫身上传来的骨头响：“伙计，你还好吗？”

“还行吧，就是骨头疼。”史蒂夫小声说，他不愿意在巴基面前示弱，实际上一月以来他的身高长了将近三英寸，他的骨头酸痛，有时整夜都无法正常入睡。这是好的疼痛，史蒂夫对自己说，他从未想过自己竟然有一天还会再长高。他仍然不像巴基那样强壮，但他现在至少能勉强与巴基对视，不需要像过去那样得抬起头才能看到好友的脸。他的身型还是偏瘦，肌肉发育没有跟上骨骼身长的节奏，但他看上去比过去好多了。

巴基担心地看着史蒂夫，他还记得自己身高猛涨的那段日子，记得那种仿佛丝线般缠绕在骨骼之间的绵绵疼痛。他抓住史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫的手变大了，巴基小心握住他磨出老茧的掌心：“有多疼？”

史蒂夫正看着巴基的脸呢，月光下巴基晒得黑红的脸膛显得那样英俊，他们俩都一整天没有洗澡，出了好几身汗，在野外跑步行军，要多狼狈就有多狼狈。但现在，在这安静的乔治亚州月夜，两位老朋友又聚在一起，庆幸战争尚未将他们分开。史蒂夫握紧了巴基的手：“有点疼。”

“要不就请个假吧？”巴基忧心忡忡地说，史蒂夫摇头：“那怎么行，我还得带领你们前进呢。”

巴基无可奈何地摇头微笑，放开了史蒂夫的手：“那找护士要点钙片吧，听说有用。”

史蒂夫点了点头，这时他们听到了远处营房传来的霍奇上尉骂人的声音，巴基往地上吐了一口口水：“那家伙到底有什么毛病啊？！”

“不知道。”史蒂夫叹了口气，要跟这样一位领导上战场可真是要命。熄灯号响起，史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的肩膀：“我得走了，晨练见。”

“晚安，史蒂夫。”巴基说，却一动没动，史蒂夫说了句“晚安，巴克。”，也没有动。两个人仍并肩坐在月下，谁也没有站起来的意思，夜晚的营地一扫白日的闷热潮湿，斑驳的草皮在月色下呈现出古怪的图案，远处飞蛾啪啪撞上探照灯，巡夜士兵已经上岗，他们都知道再不回营房就要惹上麻烦了。

 

“史蒂夫！”  
“巴基！”

两人同时叫了对方的名字，他们相视一笑，史蒂夫轻轻搂住巴基的肩膀，手指捏了捏他肩头因背行军囊而红肿的部分，“记得抹点药。”

“嗯。”巴基懒洋洋地回应，“快走吧，错过晚点名霍奇又要找你麻烦了。”

这一次史蒂夫听话地站起来，向三区营房跑，跑出没几步，他回头看巴基，又对他挥了挥手，月光照耀着他金灿灿的头发，晚发育的肩膀舒展开来，他看起来这样年轻快乐。巴基也笑着对他摆手，他真希望自己有史蒂夫的绘画技巧，他想把这一刻年轻的金发少尉对自己挥手微笑的模样保存下来，珍藏一辈子，等到他们都老了，再拿出来分享。他与史蒂夫共度了那么多夏日的傍晚，没有哪一刻让巴基觉得对史蒂夫如此依恋。他看着史蒂夫的身影消失在夜色中，这才站起来溜进自己的营房。一排的士兵们都睡熟了，巴基在此起彼伏的鼾声中摸到自己的床，一头栽进去，陷入了甜美的梦境。


	5. I hear the choppers coming

1942年夏天，中途岛海战的喜讯传回国内，美日两方在西太平洋战场达到了微妙的平衡。盟军已决定不会在这一年登陆法国，因此战争的重点转移到西南太平洋，海军航空队成为全国上下的热点。此时罗杰斯中将仍在本宁堡进行紧张的训练，阿尔法连已经顺利完成陆地训练及塔降，在日复一日单调枯燥的重体力训练中，每一位士兵都为没有参与战场而感到焦躁，中途岛大胜的消息令他们更加热血沸腾。我们没有足够的资料来为您展示这一时期罗杰斯中将的生活经历，我们只知道两位老兵及他们的战友均顺利完成空降学校的课程并顺利与8月底毕业，9月，罗杰斯中将与巴恩斯军士长进入游骑兵学校训练，于1943年年底完成了游骑兵学校，获得了“游骑兵”臂章。罗杰斯中将曾反复提到自己在游骑兵学校的经历，他提到自己在参军之前是一个什么都不懂的布鲁克林傻小子，由于自幼失怙，早已习惯一切依靠自己。中将声称在参军之前，唯一肯照顾自己的人只有毕生挚友巴基 巴恩斯军士长。在八十年代的一次退伍军人事务部活动演讲中，中将曾提到：

“我们进入这个组织，也就获得了一个家庭。我们来自全国各地，有不同的背景、文化、信仰，但当我们穿上这身制服，我们就成了彼此的家人。我们中有些人可能从未享受过家庭的温暖，我们必须学习信任彼此，照看彼此，因为在这个家庭中，我们所有的只有彼此。当你从战场归来，耳中仍能听到枪炮声，你的身上带着伤痕，骨头里可能还嵌着弹片，你的生活一团糟，你以为一切都没有了希望，但你要知道，你的家人都在这里，我们有相同的经历，我们知道彼此遭遇了什么，我们爱着彼此，我们是彼此的兄弟，我们会在这份兄弟情中找到明天，找到希望。”

上世纪七十年代，有一位军旅纪录片制片人声称他发掘到了一份1942年7月的军事法庭听证会的记录，根据这份记录，霍奇上尉曾试图指控当时的罗杰斯少尉与某位下属之间存在超越正常上下级关系的不当往来，并意图让罗杰斯中将在毕业前受审。听证会后果如何不得而知，但我们确切地知道霍奇上尉并未随同阿尔法连参与诺曼底行动，1942年9月底，霍奇上尉离开阿尔法连，被调往其他连队，并随该部队前往北非战场，于1943年初的一次战役中牺牲。那位制片人也并没有拿出切实证据表明该文件的存在。因此今天的故事中，我们会略去过多传闻，单为您呈现一枚徽章。我们见过罗杰斯中将身着制服的模样，在他的左胸上方挂着一枚闪闪发亮的空降兵徽章，在日后的岁月里，罗杰斯中将进一步获得了高级伞降徽章及空中突袭徽章，不过这一回里，我们就先从最早的那枚初级徽章讲起。

 

紧张的训练让时间过得飞快，阿尔法连队完成了地面训练，每一天的日程都被行军、跑步、战术培训填满。塔降那天很快就来了，阿尔法连队集合后，于上午九点钟准时爬上塔楼顶端。这是个炎热的夏日清晨，每个人都吃过早饭、且为今日的训练联系了数周，现在一切准备已经就绪，他们只需要从塔顶一跃而下，第二阶段也就算是完结了。史蒂夫和一排所有士兵首当其冲，在塔顶战成一排，阳光无比刺眼，史蒂夫准备就绪后率先从塔楼上跃下，一秒钟都没有犹豫。他雪白的降落伞张开，很快就在空中稳定，载着他缓缓降落地面。朗姆洛瞪大眼睛看着他们的少尉眼睛都不眨地跳下二百五十尺的高塔，身旁的巴基则得意洋洋地戳他的肋骨，“你欠我五块钱。”他说完，检查了一次自己的伞包，走到高塔边按照训导员的指示一跃而下。史蒂夫先着陆，冲击让他膝盖酸痛，不过没有什么大不了的，他按照训练内容向前翻滚以冲减着陆压力，随后站起来检查自己的情况。一切完好，他捡起降落伞整理，巴基也着陆了，双脚一软，在史蒂夫身边扑倒。阿尔法连的士兵一个又一个跃下高塔，空中张开朵朵白伞，史蒂夫抬头看着他的士兵，一只手遮挡着六月的骄阳，汗水流下他满是灰土的脸颊，他伸手把巴基从地上拉起来：“你和朗姆洛是不是用我打赌了？”

巴基笑出了声，还真是什么都瞒不过史蒂夫这家伙，“你怎么知道？”

史蒂夫一笑：“我的排，我什么都知道。”

朗姆洛也已经降落，他从地上爬起来，一脸不爽地从口袋里摸出五块钱纸钞丢给巴基，巴基对史蒂夫扬扬手里的钞票，挤了挤眼睛，那意思是这周末他们能到基地的酒吧里找点乐子，运气好的话说不定还能借到一辆车离开基地呢。然而事与愿违，仿佛为了刻意强调自己的权柄，霍奇上尉取消了所有的周末休假，逼整个连队额外进行了两次十英里负重拉链。周日早上是仅有的安静时刻，霍奇上尉无权取消教堂服务，于是阿尔法连一排的士兵们清早就就集合出发，前往距离营房三英里外的教堂等候牧师。祷告预计在八点钟开始，士兵们七点三十分就到达教堂，这栋教堂也是一栋临时建筑，今天士兵们都换了夏常服，琼斯不怎么自在地扯自己的领带，朗姆洛的衬衫倒是十分笔挺，他们俩坐在台阶角落抽烟。巴基站在阴影下，他不大抽烟，也不怎么喜欢烟味，这会儿正在摆弄自己的帽子。史蒂夫走到他旁边，“没想到大伙儿都来了，我看至少朗姆洛就不是上教堂的类型。”

“他才不是来祈祷的呢，”巴基笑出了声，“他就是不想看霍奇那张倒霉的脸。”他一面说一面打量史蒂夫，“伙计，你是不是又长个儿了，这衬衫有点不合身啊？”

史蒂夫低头看看自己身上的衬衫，袖口确实有点短，裤脚也有些不合规：“可能吧。”他抓抓颈后剃短的金发，“以前做梦也想不到还能长这么高。”

“让我瞧瞧。”巴基嬉笑着凑近史蒂夫，伸手比他的发顶。他们俩一下子站得有点儿太近了，两个人的鼻尖几乎撞到一起。巴基毕竟还没真正习惯史蒂夫和自己一样高，忙后退了一步：“抱歉。”

“没事。”史蒂夫笑了，伸手揽住巴基肩膀稳住他，“来吧，我看到牧师过来了。”

巴基回头，看到一位上尉带着几名士兵走过来，上尉的制服上别着十字架。阿尔法连的士兵们陆续走进临时教堂，在椅子上坐下。牧师走上讲台，摊开手中的圣经，他的声音十分平和，“绅士们，让我们开始吧。”

三十分钟后晨祈结束，一排在教堂外整队，朗姆洛走到巴基身边：“你和罗杰斯是不是以前就认识？”他嘴里叼着一根烟，巴基偏头看了他一眼，“他是我的老朋友，怎么了？”

“真的？”朗姆洛嬉笑，突出一个烟圈，“你知道，我来这儿前进过班房，见识过一些事儿，你们真不是那个？”

“嗯？”巴基愣住了，等到他理解了朗姆洛的问题，他的脸一下子涨红了，指甲深陷进掌心，他紧盯着朗姆洛，全身紧绷，忍住想揍他一拳的冲动，“你他妈说什么？”

“你听到了，巴恩斯。”朗姆洛一脸无所谓地掐断烟，把烟屁股扔到地上，伸脚踩灭烟头，“说真的，你的老二要插谁的洞，我管不着，但别让霍奇抓住把柄，那家伙一直想找罗杰斯的茬，你不是不知道吧？”

巴基的嘴唇张了张，有些不知道该说什么。他从来没有想过朗姆洛说的这些，他与史蒂夫自幼形影不离，他们是老朋友，理所当然彼此亲近，这有什么不对呢？可当他望着朗姆洛的深色眼睛，他忽然意识到事情的严重性：他们会被开除，更糟的是他们会被送进监牢，或者精神病院，尽管这并不是事实。这一刹那，巴基意识到比起被冒犯或觉得恶心，他的第一个感受是害怕，他害怕失去史蒂夫，害怕史蒂夫因自己受到牵连，他不安地转头看远处与二排排长聊天的史蒂夫。史蒂夫站得那样挺拔，金发闪闪发亮，他的好友，他的小史蒂夫，像是凤凰一样浴火重生，他的眼前有大好的光明未来、巴基转过身，小声问朗姆洛，“你听到什么谣言了？”

“我不傻，”朗姆洛懒洋洋地说，“是有些谣言，但老实说你们也不像真的……你知道的，听着，巴恩斯，我觉得你是个不错的家伙，罗杰斯也还行，我不想看你们俩倒霉。你们最好小心点，别给霍奇借口。”

巴基觉得两条腿像是灌了铅，他甚至不知道怎么回的营房。午餐前连队分发信件，他收到了母亲寄来的信和包裹却无心拆看，而是木然坐在自己的床上，周围的士兵们打闹着，分享彼此信件中有趣儿的事儿或是新鲜零食，他们唱歌，抽烟，打闹，只有巴基一个人愣愣地坐着。他想着他与史蒂夫，想着朗姆洛说的话，他从来没有用那种眼神看过史蒂夫，认识这么多年，史蒂夫自然而然已经成为他生活中的一部分，超越普通朋友，他照顾史蒂夫一辈子，早就把他当做是自己的家人了。巴基不知道自己是不是“那个”，他从来没觉得其他男性对自己有什么吸引力，他喜欢漂亮的姑娘们，她们身段迷人、气味甜美，他吻过好几个，享受她们对自己的亲昵，喜欢她们细巧的手指梳理自己的头发， 更喜欢那些大胆的、允许他抚摸她们柔软胸脯的姑娘，他从未想过对一个男人做这些事儿，可如果换成史蒂夫呢？巴基懊丧地抹了把脸，天啊，整个世界战火连天，他却想着这些乱七八糟的事儿，他终于站起来走到营房外，正午的太阳火辣辣地晒在他脸上，他小声咕哝了句脏话，营房里响起了集合号，现在是午餐时间了。阿尔法连的士兵们集合，正要去吃午餐，巴基忽然看到霍奇上尉一脸怒色地冲过来，他在心里暗暗叫苦，一旁的朗姆洛吐了一口痰：“这婊子养的又想干什么？”

霍奇上尉站到阿尔法连士兵们面前，盯着每一个士兵，他的脸晒得黑红，汗水淌下脸颊，他把双手背到身后：“阿尔法连，换上你们的体能训练服！”

人群怨声载道，史蒂夫从三营跑来，走到霍奇上尉面前敬了个礼：“长官，现在是午餐时间。错过了食堂会关门的。”

“少尉，”霍奇眯起眼睛打量史蒂夫，“你以为我不知道午餐时间吗？”他靠近了史蒂夫一些，一只手扳上史蒂夫的肩膀，“你最好听话，少尉，不然的话我一定会上报你的违纪问题，你在队列前公然反抗你的直属上司，还有你和巴恩斯——”

史蒂夫沉下脸，望着霍奇上尉一脸得意洋洋的样子，“长官，我听不懂你的暗示。”

这并不是史蒂夫第一次听到类似的传言，他不知道为什么士兵之间会流传自己与巴基有不正常关系的流言，他们也许比其他的士兵之间更为亲近，但他与巴基相识十多年，他们之间一向是这样的，巴基是他的兄弟与家人，他不认为他与巴基有任何越轨的地方。但史蒂夫也熟悉霍奇的把戏，只要霍奇上报，那么上级必然会将史蒂夫调离，随之而来的将是毫无意义的调查，浪费掉史蒂夫可能用来训练或上战场的宝贵时间。霍奇上尉得意地一笑，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“听着，少尉，我们都知道这是怎么回事儿，你困在这儿，没有女人，巴恩斯长得不错，但你记住了，军中没有你这种人的地方，你——”他还想说下去，史蒂夫甩开他的手，径直走到一排士兵前：“一排解散！换上体能训练服，五分钟后集合！”

巴基担忧地看了他一天，史蒂夫只是对他笑了笑。整个下午阿尔法连都在跑步、行军、练习跳跃。到这一天傍晚，所有人都精疲力竭，入夜后整个营房安静下来，只有巡夜士兵的手电和脚步声搅乱夜晚的清净。午夜三点是巴基的岗，他从床上爬起来，叫醒与他同班的朗姆洛，两人在黑夜中换上制服、抓住配枪走出营房。这一晚的月亮很亮，柔和的月色洒满本宁堡，远处传来不知名的虫叫声，夜晚显得异样祥和宁静。朗姆洛没说话，巴基也无话可说，两人在沉默中完成第一圈巡逻，朗姆洛站到探照灯下点燃了烟，巴基站在屋檐下，曲起一只脚撑着营房，两只手插在口袋里，抬头看着天上的月亮。他们身后响起了脚步声，巴基回头，看到史蒂夫站在月色下，“巴恩斯，朗姆洛。”

朗姆洛眯起眼睛打量着他们俩，吐出一口烟圈，走到营房另一边。巴基低下头，史蒂夫走到他旁边：“嘿，伙计。”

“嘿，”巴基苦笑，“你还没得到教训是不是？你知道霍奇会造谣的，他——”

“巴基，”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“如果他不是……他不是造谣呢？”

巴基惊讶地抬头看着史蒂夫，他的身体僵硬了，月光照亮了史蒂夫的脸，巴基第一次注意到他的童年挚友已经完全蜕变成一个英俊的小伙子了。史蒂夫的脸孔生得十分端正，就像海报上的明星，他长高了许多，身体也变得健壮起来，配上湛蓝的眼睛和耀眼的金发，一定能吸引到不少漂亮的姑娘。

“史蒂夫，你脑子糊涂了。”巴基苦笑，“你都不知道自己在说什么。”

“巴基，我们现在不谈这些，但不是因为我不想谈，或者在害怕什么，我们没有做亏心事，没什么好怕的，现在有更重要的事情在等着我们。”他看着巴基，有那么一刻巴基仿佛看到童年的史蒂夫，被恶霸打倒在地，脸颊青肿，却仍倔强地站起来，挥舞着瘦小的拳头，他听到史蒂夫用他安静温和的声音缓缓说，“我们还要去打仗，如果我们分心了，可能有人会死，可能我们中的一个会死。但当我们回来——”

“史蒂夫……”巴基心烦意乱，“别说了，”他说，“我们还得去查岗。”他硬下心不去看史蒂夫，转身找到在另一边抽烟的朗姆洛，没好气地说，“你躲什么？赶紧走！”

朗姆洛哼了一声，转身对孤零零站在那儿的史蒂夫说：“长官，你还是快点去睡吧。”

史蒂夫看着他们两人背着枪走远，终于转身离开了。

这个晚上巴基睡得一点儿也不踏实，他知道史蒂夫要说什么，他太了解史蒂夫了，可他不能让史蒂夫说出那个惊世骇俗的想法。史蒂夫应该在战场上建立功勋，功成名就，回来找个好姑娘，过上好日子，买栋有白篱笆的小房子，找个体面的工作，生许多孩子。巴基会继承父亲的生意，找个合意的姑娘，第一个儿子取名乔治，第二个叫史蒂夫。他不会和史蒂夫住得太远，他们会在周末见面，吃烧烤，看着孩子们满院子跑，追逐打闹，一起去教堂，直到他们一起老去。渐渐的在巴基脑海中，他们未来面目模糊的妻子的影子消失了，嬉闹的儿童也消失了，只剩下他与史蒂夫，两张藤椅，两个老头儿，面对布鲁克林的夕阳。这是巴基二十五年来第一次面对自己内心深处真正的渴望，他震惊了，手足无措，躺在床上一动不动，一双眼睛死死地盯着夜幕中虚无的点。他被自己心中这突然萌芽的渴求吓坏了，他想起了不久前史蒂夫说的话，一颗心在胸膛里砰砰乱跳，他的呼吸变得急促，他咬住了自己的手。他知道史蒂夫就在半英里外的营房，这一刻他真想看到史蒂夫的脸。他想起史蒂夫脸上无比认真的表情，他告诉巴基，等战争结束。

等战争结束，他们不需要担心法西斯的侵略，他们还有一整个世界。

哎，史蒂夫那个倔强的家伙，巴基忽然不再害怕了，他想着史蒂夫的笑容，想着他在变得强壮之前那瘦小执拗的模样，他闭上了眼睛，明天就是第一次跳伞，他最好还能睡上一两个小时。

C-47的轰鸣声掩盖了士兵们紧张的心跳。阿尔法一排的二十二名士兵分坐在运输机两侧，高空的风呼啸而过，他们已经到达一千英尺以上的高空，五分钟后就是预定的第一次跳伞时间。史蒂夫坐在舱门边，风吹歪了他的头盔，巴基在他右手第一个，他们俩都看着机舱外无垠的绿野。八月的乔治亚依旧炎热无比，高空气流却又冷得让人手脚发麻。两个年轻人安静地看着机舱外，谁也没说话，却又仿佛说了千言万语。飞机到达预订高度，史蒂夫看了看自己的表，训导员站到仓门边，一边大喊，一边用手势示意全体成员起立，进行跳伞前最后的准备。他们检查了装备，每个队员都用拍打向自己的战友确认跳伞准备就绪。机舱门前的灯变绿，士兵们挂好了引导绳，史蒂夫第一个走向舱门边，在他纵身跃入晴朗的天空之前，巴基忽然悄悄捏了一下他的手。史蒂夫的心跳加快，不是因为自己将从超过一千英尺的飞机上跃下，而是因为巴基。

他明白巴基想要传达什么，他走到舱门边，看了看脚下的原野，微笑着跳下飞机。他的伞张开了，稳住了坠势，他拉住降落伞，不自觉地抬头望向轰鸣的运输机，巴基在他正上方，也握着自己的降落伞，对史蒂夫微笑。阳光洒满两人，风声呼啸而过，一顶又一顶降落伞张开，他们在空中飘浮的时间像是永恒，却又那么短暂。很快所有人都陆续着陆，巴基被自己的降落伞埋住了，他在伞下大笑，史蒂夫把伞从他身上掀开，他也笑了。远处陆续降落的士兵们拥抱彼此，兴奋地大唱大笑，史蒂夫把巴基拉起来，不管不顾地紧紧搂入怀中。

八月底，最后一次跳伞结束后，阿尔法连所有的士兵们都赢得了他们的伞兵徽章和擦得闪闪发亮的新黑皮靴。巴基换上了自己的靴子，将伞兵徽章别到胸前，还抿了抿头发。朗姆洛，杜根，还有琼斯都围着他又笑又唱，这是个美好的八月，士兵们刚赢得他们军旅生涯中第一次奖赏，年轻的巴恩斯中士心中藏着一个约定，没有什么能挡住他的决心。


	6. All Will Jump and Some Will Die

依然乱编，实际上没有里海这个军营

 

1944年4月，罗杰斯中将与巴恩斯军士长结束了短暂的休假，阿尔法连在新泽西里海军营集合，于1944年4月底登上前往英国的轮船。这艘军舰从布鲁克林海军码头出发，在英国南部登陆，在那里阿尔法连的士兵们又经过了为期两月的密集训练，为即将到来的盟军诺曼底登陆做最后的准备。在此期间，罗杰斯中将由少尉晋升为中尉，巴恩斯军士长也由中士晋升为上士。按照规划，101空降师与82空降师将协力合作，从后方破坏德军防线，以便能与奥马哈海滩登陆的盟军形成夹击局势。在最后的两个月时间内，这个计划被不断完善，101师506团将在科唐坦半岛西北登陆，82师的空投点在101西北，两个空降师总共投入6个兵团，超过13000名士兵。我们都知道D-Day前夜战况空前紧张，敌军火力猛烈，军团对科唐坦半岛的地理及天气情况不够了解，这些主客观因素都为空投带来了极大的阻碍。罗杰斯中将在日后的传记及访谈中提到，当天夜里情况非常恶劣，900多架C-47升空后不久就遇到了地面高射炮火力，许多架飞机直接坠毁，也有伞兵跳出机舱便中弹牺牲，甚至没有降落的机会。中将提到自己当时的无能为力，也许目睹战友惨亡成为了他日后坚持反战的原因之一。

值得一提的是D-Day后第二个月，罗杰斯中将因其英勇的地面作战表现而被破格提升为上尉，他的照片刊登在各大报纸上，一时间史蒂夫 罗杰斯成了家喻户晓的名字，人们怀着对无畏英雄的敬爱，将他称为“美国上尉”，他的照片出现在征兵、国库券广告上，艺术家用他的形象进行创作，一位名为“美国队长”的卡通形象一炮而红。当然当时罗杰斯中将本人并不知道自己在本土成了明星，一直到1945年底从欧洲回到纽约，中将都不知道陆军使用自己的形象进行大肆宣传，美化战争实况，换来民众支持。今天的故事将带您回到1944年夏天，为您重现人类历史上最伟大、伤亡也最惨烈的登陆战之一，我们将重复罗杰斯中将在D-Day那一天的路线，带您回到硝烟与炮火中的法国。

 

1944年6月5日晚，阿尔法连队的士兵们在集合地点做最后的准备工作。他们每个人都检查了无数次装备，确认自己从头武装到脚，恨不能在腰间多加几把军刺。所有人都被要求背熟计划及地图，晚餐前他们就在广场集合，等待出发。巴基坐在自己的装备前，把刚加热好的罐头餐倒进饭盒，用勺子搅拌了几下，送入口中。他不记得自己领到的是什么口味，也许是意式饺子，也许是通心粉，反正它们吃起来都差不多，像是温水泡过的瓦楞纸。但他知道自己必须得吃东西，空投后什么时候能与部队汇合、找到补给点都是未知数，他甚至不知道自己能不能熬过空投呢。他机械地把食物一口一口塞进嘴巴，朗姆洛搅拌着自己饭盒里的红色肉酱面，在他身边坐下来：“嘿，巴恩斯。”

巴基没有回答，只顾吃自己的晚饭，脸颊鼓起来，好像个小孩儿。朗姆洛也舀了一勺面条送进嘴巴，露出一个嫌恶的表情：“真该有人教这些家伙怎么做好意大利面，让我吃这个，我宁愿吃屎。”

巴基懒得理他，他正想着母亲温妮煮的圣诞节大餐呢。去年的感恩节他们倒是有幸回家与家人共度，他和史蒂夫几乎包办了那只可怜的火鸡。圣诞节他们就没有那么幸运了，训练吃紧，他们没请到假，只好想象一下温妮拿手的蜂蜜火腿过过瘾。

朗姆洛靠着自己的背囊躺下，把吃到一半的食物放到地上，点燃了一根烟：“哎，等这回完事了，我一定要找个好姑娘，那些意大利妞儿，大屁股，黑头发，懂得该怎么做一顿地道的好饭。你呢，巴恩斯？你有什么计划？”

巴基迅速吃完最后一点面条，摸了摸嘴巴，用水壶里的水把饭盒冲干净，塞回背囊：“说这个多不吉利。”

“不吉利？”朗姆洛嗤之以鼻，“你人寿保险都签了，还怕个屁不吉利。”

巴基觉得他说的也有点道理，他和史蒂夫的保险受益人都填了温妮 巴恩斯，巴基本来想要史蒂夫别那么做，史蒂夫只是耸了耸肩膀：“不填你妈妈，我还有谁呢？”巴基也就随他。他们俩这几年的工资都汇给了温妮，她替他们存着这笔钱，说将来退伍后他们可能用得上。巴基还记得他与史蒂夫度过的那个感恩节，他们吃了将近一整只火鸡，还有南瓜派，填料，肉汁土豆泥，到了晚上两个人撑得实在睡不着，就干脆把沙发垫子拆了，摆在地板上，并肩躺着聊天。他们觉得好像回到了小时候，两个小男孩儿，不肯老实睡觉，非要在房子里捣出点乱子。巴基困得厉害，揉着自己鼓胀的肚子，“真不想回去报道。”他对史蒂夫说，声音里带着浓厚的睡意。

“嗯……”史蒂夫轻声回应，他比巴基稍微有那么点儿自控，但也撑得够呛，只能躺着不动，他们俩的肩膀贴在一起，两只手也握着彼此的，这就是他们之间最亲密的一刻。

那时候巴基说了什么来着？对了，他问史蒂夫仗打完了有什么打算，史蒂夫想了想，小声说，“我想回学校，读完大学，找个编剧或者画图的工作，你呢？”

“帮爸爸打理生意吧。”巴基半闭着眼睛，干脆把脸贴到史蒂夫肩膀上，“真可惜，我本来想说你也可以来帮爸爸做事儿呢。你记账什么的挺在行的，现在又这么壮实，干体力活应该也不差。”

史蒂夫笑了：“你就想着把我拐来干活儿？”

巴基没出声，过了好久，史蒂夫以为他睡着了，巴基却忽然说：“如果你来帮爸爸做事，那咱们俩就算住在一起，别人也不会说闲话的，对不对？”

史蒂夫怔了怔，忽然明白了巴基的意思——他的好兄弟、挚友、母亲去世后唯一的家人，正在试图向他许诺一个未来，在那里没有战争，没有灾难，他们将会在一起，不怕世人的嘲笑，不怕时代的作弄，他们将会共建一个家园。史蒂夫握紧了巴基的手，侧头试探性地在他额头落下一个吻，他的嘴唇火烫，贴着巴基汗湿的前额，他想象着那一天的到来，他与巴基，拥有一个家，在那个家里，他可以光明正大地亲吻他，拥抱他，甚至还会有更亲密的事儿发生。但现在这个浅浅的吻已经足够美好，史蒂夫侧过身来抚摸巴基的脸：“这个主意挺好的，我喜欢。你妈妈说我们的钱她都存着，应该够买栋好房子了。”

巴基也侧过身与史蒂夫对视，黑夜中他们借着一点儿彩灯的光打量彼此，巴基望着史蒂夫深蓝色的双眼，伸手抚摸他的脸颊，还有下颚新生的胡茬：“要带花园的那种。”

“嗯，带花园，还要种满各种花。”史蒂夫不由得伸出手把巴基搂紧了，巴基大笑，又赶忙捂住自己的嘴：“罗杰斯，你再不放手我就要吐在你脸上了。”

史蒂夫也笑：“你这混账！”他轻声说，滚烫的手抚摸巴基撑得鼓鼓的肚子，希望这能是他们未来的每一夜。巴基不轻不重地打了他一下：“你才是个混球！”

“巴基……巴恩斯……巴恩斯！！”

巴基猛地张开眼，这才意识到自己睡着了，他站起来舒展了一下酸痛的身体，将感恩节那晚的甜蜜回忆锁入脑海深处。朗姆洛已经整装待发，巴基背上自己的行军囊和伞包，史蒂夫在队伍前列点名，巴基低头看了看手表：是该出发的时候了。阿尔法连一排陆续上了一架C-47，飞机引擎在黑夜中咆哮，螺旋桨气流卷得尘土满天飞。每个士兵身上的全幅武装有将近七十磅，史蒂夫率先上了飞机，再将他的兵们一个一个拉进机舱。轮到巴基时，他握着巴基的手格外用了一些力气，他们俩对视了一眼，无需多言，彼此就明白了对方想要说的话。

万事小心。

在此之前，他们仅有过两次夜间空投经验，且是在能见度极好、没有敌军干扰的本宁堡。今夜他们不熟悉海滩的地形，也不清楚敌军真正的火力，他们都知道队列中的许多人可能根本见不到明天的太阳。但他们身着军装、肩负着职责，他们没有选择，只能往前冲，没有后退的余地。引擎轰鸣声中，C-47滑行了一小段距离后缓缓起飞。飞机颠簸了好一会儿才渐渐平稳，史蒂夫守在舱门边，看着他的一排士兵。巴基坐在左手第一位，他后面的是上士朗姆洛，一等兵琼斯，中士杜根……他望着他们的脸，每个人看起来都很平静，他们的目光望着空中虚无的某个点，身体随着飞机而起伏不定。史蒂夫望了望舱外的夜空，在这个时间点，语言是多余的，他们为此训练了将近两年，他知道他的士兵们已经准备好了。然而在战场上光有战术和装备是不够的，他们还得从上帝那儿借一点运气。史蒂夫双手合十，十指交叉握紧，在心中默默祈祷，希望他的士兵们能活下来。他知道这个愿望不切实际，但他会尽自己所能，将他的小伙子们带回家。不知道是谁先哼起了歌儿，渐渐的大伙都共鸣起来，歌声嘹亮，几乎要压过引擎轰鸣声了。这些无畏的伞兵们知道地面上、空中有什么在等他们，但他们唱着歌，一双又一双亮晶晶的眼睛在黑暗中凝聚着勇气与力量。史蒂夫也加入了合唱的队列，他与巴基在歌声中彼此对视，巴基忽然对他笑了。那一刻，史蒂夫心中是如此平静，他在巴基的双眼中找到了希望与家园。巴基脸上涂满油彩，几乎看不出本来面目，可他那双又大又圆的蓝眼睛，史蒂夫是绝不会认错的。史蒂夫真想拉拉巴基的手，但他现在什么都不能做，他得集中精神。

第一发炮弹点亮了天空。史蒂夫从舱门向外看，前方数十公里处的夜空被高射炮点亮，朗姆洛看到了那些炮弹，停止了歌声，干笑着说：“看来七月四号的烟火提前了。”

士兵们渐渐安静下来，抓紧了自己的伞包背带，望着前方等着他们的枪林弹雨。气流紊乱，飞机渐渐开始剧烈颠簸，他们离炮火越来越近了，甚至能够看到弹片与机身擦肩而过。右翼一架飞机被击中，飞机引擎冒出黑烟，笔直向地面载去。一排官兵们看着那辆飞机在视野中消失，只能在心中祈祷有谁能在坠机前张开伞。情况越来越恶劣， 不断有飞机中弹失衡，左翼伞兵们已经纷纷跳出舱外，史蒂夫沉住气，等着驾驶舱的指令。指示灯终于变绿，他对自己的士兵们打了一个手势，一排二十三人在轰鸣的炮弹声和引擎声中飞速沟通，检查装备和伞，巴基第一个跳进了夜空，他的伞张开，很快就融入其他千百名伞兵的队伍。朗姆洛跳下去了，杜根跳下去了，琼斯跳下去了，最终飞机上只剩下史蒂夫一个，他抓紧自己的伞包，毫不犹豫地跳入脚下的地狱。他的伞很快在空中稳定，他抬头，看到自己搭乘的飞机似乎顺利掉头反航，于是便集中精力关注地面局势。他不知道自己在空中飘了多久，最终他意识到他就要降落了，幸好他脚下似乎是一片空地。史蒂夫做好了降落的准备，巨大的冲力还是让他措手不及，他扑倒在地面上，伞绳缠住了他的腿，他降落在一片无人的空地，除了远处轰鸣的炮声之外他什么也听不见。他在黑暗中安静地俯低身体，听着四周的动静，一面小心地解开降落伞。很快他就从降落伞下爬了出来，史蒂夫不知道自己现在的位置，接着远处的微光，他看到自己伸出一片开阔的草原，四周有些矮树，更远处是片小树林，一片漆黑，仿佛等待吞噬他。史蒂夫检查了一下装备，幸好背囊和武器都还在。他从战术背心里翻出地图、手电和指南针，是图给自己定位。他四周空无一人，他模糊记得从巴基跳下去到自己跳下去时间间隔将近一分钟，他们的落地距离可能相差数英里，他只能祈祷巴基平安着陆，正向集合地进发。史蒂夫尽自己所能在黑暗中判断了一下方向，他认为自己在集合地西北，但找不到任何地标定位。他潜行到一丛灌木后，终于听到了一点动静。这会儿他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他睁大眼睛望着声音的来源：一个伞兵，刚着陆，美军制服。史蒂夫快速小跑过去，帮对方从降落伞下钻出来，借着远方一点炮火的闪光，史蒂夫看到了对方的袖标：两个红色的字母A。

“101，中尉罗杰斯。”史蒂夫先生说，对方没有立刻回答，沉默了良久才说，“82空降，中士威尔森。”这个人的声音听上去十分破碎，史蒂夫立刻就明白了，他柔声问：“出了什么事儿？”

“我的战友莱利，”威尔森中士说，割断了身上纠缠的伞绳，“他的伞没张开，流弹击中了他，我就在他身边，什么都做不了。”

史蒂夫沉默了，过了好一会儿，他才说：“走吧，中士。没想到在这里遇到82师的，咱们俩中的一个方向一定错得离谱。”

威尔森中士似乎在降落过程中失去了武器，史蒂夫把自己大腿上绑着的手枪递给他：“我们的集合点离这儿至少七英里，走吧。”威尔逊接过枪，检查了一下弹匣，把抢塞进怀里，“中尉，我跟你们汇合后再去找82的人，我们的飞机中了弹，大伙都提前跳伞了，肯定没到行动地点，这次行动可真是糟糕透顶。”

史蒂夫迈开大步走进黑夜：“也许吧，”他不知道巴基在哪里，他的心在燃烧，他切实地体会到了身侧战友失去朋友的痛苦，“但我们仍得往前走，如果这就是自由的代价，那就来吧。”

有那么一刻，史蒂夫分心想起了他与巴基共度的那个感恩节，他记得亲吻巴基的额头的触感，记得他的身体在自己怀中的温度，记得与巴基共度的每一分每一秒，巴基一定还活着，巴基必须活着，而他会为他与巴基的约定而战斗，到现在他需要集中精神，忘记巴基，为他身侧的战友，为他的阿尔法连而战。


	7. Off to Battle We Will Go

1944年6月6日，盟军主力跨越英吉利海峡，在法国诺曼底登陆。当提到这场决定第二次世界大战命运的战役时，我们关注的更多的是奥玛哈海滩的登陆战。诚然这一天盟军士兵展现了无以伦比的勇气，他们处于劣势，冒着敌军坚固的防线及猛烈的炮火前进，付出了最为极端的牺牲，并最终突破纳粹堡垒、胜利占领了海滩。但我们往往容易忽略这场登陆战背后的另一个决定性因素，那就是盟军空降兵的牺牲。他们提前在敌军后方降落，为盟军顺利登陆提供了后方支援。这些英勇无畏的空降兵们在糟糕的天气中降落到原野、城市、甚至洪水中，许多人被迫单兵作战，他们经历了一场又一场浴血战斗，从犹他海滩到奥玛哈，陆军82空降师和101空降师投入总共六个团的战力，为盟军诺曼底登陆提供后方支援。从1944年6月5日夜晚到6月6日凌晨，13100余名伞兵搭乘900余架飞机被空投到犹他海滩，目的只有一个：占领每一座战略要点。在这场人类历史上史无前例的大规模空降军事行动中，两个空降师共有1003名伞兵牺牲，2657名受伤，4490名失踪。陆军前上校凯文 法瑞尔博士高度赞扬了参与这场行动的空降兵，他认为他们与当时其他的士兵不同，他们志愿参战、志愿成为空降兵，这些空降兵是真正经历层层选拔的“天生领袖”。远在盟军登陆海滩前，两个团的空降兵已经展开了他们的战斗，他们趁夜幕降落，夺取每一座桥梁，每一个村庄，挫败纳粹火力，切断德军后防。今天我们没有更多的絮语，我们将带您回到一座小镇，为您展示6月6日这一天，罗杰斯中将的浴血奋战。值得一提的是在这场战役中，罗杰斯中将结识了他的平生至交山姆 威尔逊中校。中校威尔逊当时在82空降师508团担任中士职务，二战后转至空军，并完成了军官培训，于1947年升任少尉。中校与罗杰斯中将始终维持友谊，两人在战后及退役后多次重聚，2006年威尔逊中校病逝，罗杰斯中将以垂暮之年出席他的葬礼并致辞，中将本人在次年5月因心脏病发去世，这一次的发言也是中将最后一次在公众面前露面。

“我并不是英雄，但我有幸与本世纪最伟大的伞兵们共同作战。我仰慕每一位英勇奋战的同袍，并为能与他们并肩而感到荣幸。威尔逊中校，巴恩斯军士长，朗姆洛军士长，还有其他已经逝去的战士，愿上帝保佑他们的在天之灵。”

1944年6月6日佛晓，史蒂夫已经着陆将近四个小时，他与山姆一路上没有遇到敌人，也没有遇到友军。由于他们降落的区域洪水泛滥，两人前进的异常缓慢，在天将亮时他们发现了一具士兵的遗体，山姆首先看到了那具浸泡在洪水中的尸体，他走过去检查，对方是一位82空降的探路兵。山姆将尸体拖出洪水，牺牲的士兵很年轻，也是一位中士，似乎是着陆后来不及逃出洪水区，就被流弹射中身亡。史蒂夫脱下头盔向死去的中士致敬，山姆捡起了他的步枪和其他装备，“走吧，长官。”他沉着脸，两人都不明白为什么情报部门没有探查到德军的洪水计划，这一代洪水泛滥，现在并非雨季，科唐坦半岛不该有这么多积水，这些洪水坑只可能是人为泄洪的结果。离开的瞬间史蒂夫回头，借着黎明时分的一丝日光，他看到了尸体颈中垂落的十字架。史蒂夫回过头去在尸体旁蹲下，望着那张被水浸泡后惨白肿胀的脸，将十字架小心地塞回中士的军服下。

“原主保佑你的在天之灵，兄弟。”史蒂夫小声说，重又站起来与山姆继续前进。走了半英里后，他们眼前出现了一片更为开阔的草丛，史蒂夫注意到了草丛中的异动，他与山姆谨慎地靠近，听到了模糊的话语声——是朗姆洛和杜根，他们看上去还不错，没有受重伤且装备齐全。

“长官。”两人似乎都很高兴见到史蒂夫，史蒂夫对他们点了点头，拿出地图来校对方向。

“这儿半英里外有条河，”朗姆洛偏头看史蒂夫手里的地图，“不像是德国佬临时弄出来的，应该就是这儿。”他在史蒂夫的地图上标出那条河流，史蒂夫将朗姆洛所指的地表与自己夜来见到的其他景象比较，终于确定他们现在位于圣梅尔埃格利斯——本次行动的目标地——以西五英里左右。史蒂夫回头看山姆：“中士，我不建议你单兵返回拉菲艾，不如留在这里，等我们控制了圣梅尔，你再去拉菲艾比较安全。”山姆点点头，一行人向南进发，半小时后他们找到了琼斯，随后又找到了阿尔法连的大部分士兵，他们都在去圣梅尔的路上，显然夜晚降落不久后他们就遇到了一德军的一只小分队，到天亮时才勉强控制局势，因此耽误了行程，但他们缴获了一份地图，与手头的地图佐证比较，史蒂夫更确认了自己对地形的判断。一路上史蒂夫没有见到巴基，他见到了二排的几个士兵，向他们询问巴恩斯上士的下落，没有人见过巴基，但也没有人发现巴基的尸体，所以史蒂夫允许自己心怀希望：“有谁见过连长吗？”

他们已经降落超过四小时，没有任何人见到连长皮尔斯上尉，阿尔法连已经迎战过敌军，可以想见还会有大批德军在前来支援的路上，这形势并不乐观。现在连长不在，二排排长也下落不明，史蒂夫就是这一行人实际上的指挥官，他又看了看地图，他们距离圣梅尔已经很近了。史蒂夫命令现场的所有士兵清理战损、检查装备，幸好他们之中尚没有人受重伤，朗姆洛的大腿在降落时被树枝刮伤，琼斯的肩膀被流弹擦过，其余都完好无损。他将所有阿尔法连的士兵编队，加上82师的威尔逊，现在他们有将近四十人，分成四个小队，沿小路向圣梅尔进发，每个小队之间隔了二十英尺左右，以防敌军火力。一行人一整夜没有休息，但他们都知道这片旷野太危险了，他们没有障碍物作为掩饰，如果中了敌军埋伏，很可能全灭。上午七点三刻，走在队列最前方的史蒂夫看到了一座磨坊，他拿出了德军那里缴获的地图，发现这座磨坊就是圣梅尔的界标。小镇传来一阵零星的枪声，史蒂夫伏在长草中观察地形，然后他叫了一行人中实战经验最丰富的朗姆洛：“我们可以兵分三路，一路走直线进镇，吸引敌军火力，两路分两翼包抄。”他说，“我们现在的火力如何？”

朗姆洛嚼着烟草，看了几眼地图，又看了看磨坊：“德国佬要是有点脑子，就会在高处设几个狙击点，要是他们有机关枪，那我们就完了。”

朗姆洛的意思是如果在此驻守的德军有重型武器，那么至少进镇的那一排将会损失惨重。但他们必须占领这座作战略要地，除此之外，史蒂夫想不出更好的办法：“我带一排进镇，你带二排分散包抄，我们有几把汤普森，还有手雷，均匀平分，谁枪法最好？”

朗姆洛的第一个念头是“巴恩斯”，但巴恩斯不在队伍中，没人知道他是不是还活着，说不定下一步他们就会踩上他泡在水里的尸体，因此他闭上嘴巴，没有回答这个问题。

“长官，我枪法不错，”82师的山姆凑过来，“我可以做你的后应。”

“就这么办吧，”史蒂夫没有多说，他当然明白朗姆洛的想法，巴基的枪法在整个阿尔法连乃至506团都是数一数二的，如果能有巴基在高处接应，他的队伍就有更多的把握。史蒂夫也明白巴基到现在都没与队伍汇合，恐怕凶多吉少，他只是不敢让自己顺着这个思路想下去，他看了看山姆，对他点了点头：“想办法占据那个磨坊。”然后他对朗姆洛说，“你和杜根带队，咱们五分钟后集合出发。”

山姆背上从那位阵亡的士兵身上捡来的步枪，借着草丛的掩护，快手快脚跑向了磨坊。史蒂夫用望远镜观看情势，山姆跑到距离磨坊几十码外，子弹就在这时在他脚边炸开了花。山姆卧倒在地面上，避开了那一梭子弹，最坏的场景已经发生，纳粹占据了这座小城，且有重型武器。史蒂夫紧张地握紧了望远镜，用手势示意朗姆洛和杜根带领另外两队士兵包抄。到这个地步他们只能硬攻，他们无路可退，不打下圣梅尔，德军可以轻易在此囤积后援，整个登陆都会受到影响。

史蒂夫看了一眼身后的一排，琼斯就在他身侧，明亮的双眼望着史蒂夫，等着他的命令。史蒂夫给手里的步枪上膛，拉低头盔，对他身后的十一个士兵们点头：“走吧，小伙子们，给纳粹点颜色瞧瞧！”

一排士兵随着史蒂夫冲向磨坊，与此同时朗姆洛的左翼和杜根的右翼也向小镇进发，绕过磨坊进镇。磨坊中的机关枪对准史蒂夫的士兵猛烈开火，史蒂夫只能拼命地跑，一排士兵跟着他们的中尉，这条小路大概是他们人生中最艰难的一段旅程，跑出几步他们就得趴下、滚到路边的水沟中，免得被机关枪打穿，再趁着对方上子弹的间隙继续跑出几码。山姆已经爬到了门边，从怀里摸出一只手雷，拉开环扣丢进窗子，整栋磨坊被震得晃了晃，灰尘落得到处都是，山姆打开磨坊的门，史蒂夫率先冲进去，他的兵跟着他跑上二楼，那里埋伏着两个机关枪手，正手忙脚乱地给烧得滚烫的机关枪上子弹。史蒂夫没有多想， 按下了手里步枪的扳机，他看到子弹射中那两个德国士兵，他们的身体像是被砍倒的树苗般栽下去，伏在沙包上一动不动，鲜血和碎骨溅得到处都是。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，让琼斯和另一个腿上被机关枪扫过的士兵留在这座磨坊里看守，自己带着山姆和剩余的士兵走出磨坊，向圣梅尔小镇中心进发。他们刚走上一条青砖路，街角就射过来一串子弹，史蒂夫立刻卧倒，将身后的山姆和其他士兵推到墙后，子弹响个不停，敌军在对街，他不知道对方有多少人，他焦急地看着对面的另一栋二层小楼，如果那栋小楼也被德军占领，他们这排就算是完了。

史蒂夫看到了破损的窗背后伸出了一个枪管，距离太远，他看不清那是不是己方的火力，他咬牙从腰间摸出一枚手雷丢向对街，手雷抑制了对方的火力，让史蒂夫的兵有时间跑过这条街，离对方的火力点更近了一步。这时候二楼的士兵开枪了，子弹冲着敌方呼啸而去，对方的枪手应声而倒，一串血珠溅满了街道。506团只有一个人这么好的枪法，史蒂夫胸口滚烫，眼圈发热，二楼的窗口里伸出了一只手，对他打了个手势，那意思是“前进”。

巴基还活着，巴基已经在这里了，史蒂夫忽然觉得浑身上下都充满了力量，不知道为什么，他觉得有巴基在，一切都会好起来的。巴基已经熬过了昨夜的跳伞，一个人混进了圣梅尔。史蒂夫按下乱跳的心，带着一排沿街道继续前进。楼上埋伏的狙击手确实是巴基，他解决了那个射手后便背上枪快步跑下来，跟上了史蒂夫的一排。士兵们见到他似乎都很高兴，史蒂夫快速拥抱了他，巴基看起来还好，脸上的油彩都花了，制服也被刮得破破烂烂，但他没有受伤，一双眼睛仍然闪闪发亮，嘴角挂着微笑：“嘿，长官，真高兴大家都没事。”

山姆伸出了手，“上士，我是82师的威尔逊中士。”

“很高兴认识你，伙计，你迷路了还是怎么着？”巴基笑着拍了拍山姆的肩膀，“走吧，解决掉这个小镇，说不定咱们还能坐下来吃口热饭呢。我听说补给已经在路上了。”

史蒂夫点头，他从怀里拿出地图快速查看，巴基则简短向他汇报了跳伞以来的经历：他是最先跳出飞机的，距离集合地偏得最远，连夜向北跑了将近十英里才找到圣梅尔镇，幸运的是一路上都没有遇到敌人。他望着史蒂夫，脸上的笑容止都止不住，和其他阿尔法连的士兵相比，他看起来似乎太过快乐，仿佛他现在不在战场，而是在什么度假胜地。史蒂夫当然明白巴基为什么表现得这样开心，因为他自己说不定也是如此：他们都还活着，此时此刻，没有什么比那更重要了。快速整顿后一排继续前进，史蒂夫和巴基扫清了两条街，与朗姆洛的队伍汇合，继续向城中心进发。他们清理了又一条街道，现在火力都集中在城镇中心的教堂，教堂向东的路口有个临时碉堡，堆着许多沙包，隐约能看到重型武器。史蒂夫让朗姆洛带另一个排从侧面包抄，自己则打算带着一排硬闯。敌方火力太强，他们只能迂回前进，在街道间之字形快跑，希望能尽快突破堡垒。机关枪声响起，打烂了石板路，掀起片片烟尘，史蒂夫打头快跑过街道，躲在墙角蹲下，他腰间还剩下一枚手榴弹，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地把手榴弹丢向对方的堡垒。火力减弱了几秒钟，两名阿尔法连士兵抓紧这个时机冲向了史蒂夫，巴基则缩在街道另一端，试图找到制高点进行狙击。他冲那个管卡放了几枪，对方的机关枪回敬了一串子弹，巴基咬牙跑向了史蒂夫，“他们火力太猛了，我们没有机关枪，早晚白送死！”他在炸裂声中对史蒂夫大喊，史蒂夫咬紧了牙关，他们没有办法，只能前进，巴基领会了史蒂夫的意思，他握紧手里的汤普森步枪，丢掉空弹匣，从后腰摸出弹匣换上：“我到楼顶去。”

史蒂夫点了点头，巴基的优势就是远程狙击，有他在高处看着大家的背，巷战会变得容易许多。巴基转身进了他们躲藏的这栋建筑，楼里没有敌人，他很轻易便爬上屋顶，架好了自己的步枪。他们要突破的那个网点就在不到一百码外，临时堡垒架着不止五把机关枪，有一整个排的德军士兵驻守。巴基扫了一眼，想找到其中发号施令的那个，可他们都专注防守，距离不够近，他看不出谁是军官，只好解决一个是一个。巴基闭上左眼，聚精会神地瞄准，他知道只要自己一开枪就会暴露位置，德军必然会集中火力对准他，但要突破对方的重型武器，他必须要分散敌方的注意力。他沉下心，打了第一枪，一个士兵应声而倒。巴基又开了几枪，然后立刻抓起步枪跑下楼，对史蒂夫眨了眨眼，就往另一栋建筑里跑。趁他制造出来的这点小小混乱，一排士兵又往前推了半条街，只要能与朗姆洛的排形成合围，他们就能突破这个网点了。史蒂夫沉住气与巴基配合，巴基又解决了一个敌人，开始寻找新的埋伏点。他背着步枪在街道间奔跑的身影敏捷得像匹小鹿，灵活地跳过障碍物和建筑废墟，躲过敌军密集的子弹。史蒂夫看到朗姆洛在远处对他打手势，他们就快能合围了，而这时一枚炮弹毫无预兆地在巴基身边爆炸。史蒂夫看到了一片血雾，忽然之间一切都变得缓慢了，他的世界一点一点儿倒塌，他看到巴基倒在地上，碎石和烟尘覆盖了他的身体，他一动不动地躺着，暴露在街道正中，没有一点防护。史蒂夫的心脏停止了跳动，他顾不上朗姆洛在远处拼命摇手，顾不上山姆拉着他、在他耳边大声吼“你不能暴露！他很可能已经死了！”，他管不了那么多了，他推开山姆，对他大喊“我们不能留下任何一个战友！”，他匍匐前行，冒着子弹爬向巴基，一发又一发子弹贴着他的脸、他的身体射进地面，烟尘四起，史蒂夫忽然听不见、也看不到了，他眼里只有巴基被血染红的身体，巴基毫无生气地躺在那儿，不久前还带着笑意望着史蒂夫的双眼失去了神采，死死地盯着天空。史蒂夫咬牙向他爬去，一码，又一码，他终于靠近了巴基，伸手抓住他的衣领把他往回拖。阿尔法排的士兵们拼命用手榴弹压制了敌方火力，朗姆洛的排从背后突袭，一个士兵赶上来帮史蒂夫拖巴基沉重的身体，他们终于把巴基拖到了掩体后。史蒂夫顾不上身上脸上的擦伤，他低头看巴基，巴基的胸口微微起伏着，他没死。史蒂夫按了按巴基的肩膀，医务兵冲上来给巴基的左手臂绑止血带——他的左手不见了，只剩下半截断骨，他身上到处都是鲜血和灰尘。

史蒂夫咬牙不去看巴基的脸，他把巴基交给了医务兵，带着一排继续前进，他不能后退，他们必须占领圣梅尔镇，阿尔法排的士兵没有退路。史蒂夫带头冲向据点，手里的步枪烧得滚烫，他冲着敌军发了疯一样扫射，他不知道有多少德军士兵倒在他枪口之下，他看到朗姆洛的士兵顺利包抄上来，他们终于端掉了这个网点，他们还有下一个据点要解决。史蒂夫没有回头看巴基，巴基还活着，他会活下去的，他是个战士，空降兵无所畏惧，勇往直前，因为他们没有退路。

这一天是1944年6月6日，将近半数伞兵在这一天失去了生命，包括阿尔法连连长皮尔斯上尉，他在前往圣梅尔的路上遭德军袭击而牺牲。上午九点四十分，阿尔法连终于控制了圣梅尔镇。史蒂夫失去了十位士兵，另有二十人负伤，其中伤势最重的是巴基 巴恩斯上士，中午十二点，后勤补给终于赶到，他们将昏迷的巴基送上汽车，要将他运到英国后方去。那是史蒂夫在离开欧洲战场前最后一次见到巴基，占领圣梅尔后不久，他就被调派到五英里外的拉菲艾、协助82师攻占那个战略要地。那时候的史蒂夫只来得及庆幸巴基没有死去，他却不知道自己下一次见到巴基时，已经是1945年的深秋了。


	8. He ain’t gonna jump no more

尾声   
He ain’t gonna jump no more

1944年8月，巴恩斯军士长因伤提前返回美国本土，但他并未就此退伍，而是留在了纽约州国民警卫队，并于八十年代中期因病逝世，享年68岁。巴恩斯军士长去世后，因其在二战中的卓越贡献及军衔，被获准埋葬于阿灵顿烈士陵园。罗杰斯中将，威尔逊中校，朗姆洛军士长以及其他尚在世的战友出席了他的葬礼。那一天是1985年6月6日清晨，是诺曼底登陆的纪念日。早上八点整，车队从白教堂出发，四匹白马载着四位士官，第五匹白马上则挂着巴恩斯军士长生前穿过的黑色伞兵军靴。军士长的遗体躺在棺木中，覆盖国旗，承载于马车之上，而灵枢后则跟着军乐队和仪仗队。罗杰斯中将站在随行人群的第一排，这时他已经67岁了，已然白发如银，他精神还算好，只膝盖因为早年多次跳伞的关系落下病痛，不得不拄着拐杖。他身侧的威尔逊中校怀抱巴恩斯军士长的遗像，这张照片摄于1944年的英国前线，年轻的军士长望着镜头，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑。

骑兵轻轻踢了踢马腹，领头的白马缓缓前进，军乐队奏响音乐，灵车随之驶进墓园。罗杰斯中将步伐缓慢，他与其他战友们都穿着军装，神色庄严，紧随灵枢，一步也不肯落下。四十年前他们迈着这样的步伐上了一架C-47，他们从千尺高空一跃而下，跳入德军后方的战火之中，没有人想到他们能活到今日，但他们都还在，只有巴恩斯军士长再也无法像当年一样背上伞包了。

他再也不会跳伞了。

那匹没有骑士的军马随着灵枢缓缓而行，它的名字叫做上尉布鲁克林，曾送走许多位名将、高官。它今年有七岁了，正要退役，巴恩斯军士长的葬礼是它的最后一次任务。布鲁克林上尉的皮毛光滑闪亮，周身雪白，一望可知受到良好的照顾，它迈着轻快的步子，不紧不慢地跟着灵枢，背上巴恩斯军士长的靴子被擦洗的闪闪发亮，是罗杰斯中将亲手清洁并挂上去的，他在队列中，是否望着那匹马、想象着曾经的挚友意气风发、跨上战马远去的模样？2007年罗杰斯中将逝世，他也享有一场荣誉葬礼，所不同的是在他的葬礼上，没有昔日阿尔法连的友人为他送行，幸或不幸，罗杰斯中将是阿尔法连中最长寿的一位。他终身未婚，没有子女，去世后出现在他葬礼上的，只有昔日军中旧友，及多年来他以各种方式资助过的人。巴恩斯军士长去世后，罗杰斯中将独自生活了二十余年，终于下葬于巴恩斯军士长墓侧。两座坟墓毗邻而居，从此安睡于阿灵顿陵园。

 

1985年四月底，布鲁克林的老橡树疗养院，史蒂夫蹒跚走着，终于找到了坐在庭院里一颗枫树下的巴基，“玛丽安小姐说你又不肯吃药了，伙计。”玛丽安小姐是巴基的护士，他此时病情加重，史蒂夫已经无力照顾他，他已经在这间疗养院住了三个月了，这也是近年来他与史蒂夫少有的分离时刻。

巴基很瘦，坐在轮椅中，脸颊凹陷下去，病号服裹着他病入膏肓的躯体，他近来瘦得可怜，看上去不再像他自己，倒几乎像是1942年前那个瘦小可怜的史蒂夫。他的头发花白了，不过仍梳理得整整齐齐，脸颊也刮得干干净净，他看起来并不像一位即将走到人生终点的老人，倒像是马上要上战场的士兵。他听到史蒂夫的抱怨，却不回头，只是坐在轮椅上，右手摆在膝盖上，他很怕冷，这样温暖的春天，他膝上仍裹了一条毛毯，他望着夕阳出神，落日的余晖为他眼角的皱纹染上一层金边，有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫觉得自己仿佛看到了四十年前的巴基 巴恩斯，那位英俊迷人的小伙子，笑起来可以迷倒全布鲁克林的姑娘，翩翩起舞的模样总是能吸引整个舞厅的目光。史蒂夫在巴基身边的长椅上坐下，他的膝盖酸痛不已，也实在有些站不住了，他放下手杖，握住了巴基的手：“嘿，巴克，你听到我的话了吗？”

“史蒂夫……”巴基笑了，转头看着史蒂夫，他的蓝眼睛里染上一丝橘色，安详地对史蒂夫微笑，“你来了？”

 

“玛丽安小姐给我打电话了，她说你要是再不吃药——”史蒂夫没有说下去，他知道那些药片对于巴基的病情来说不过是安慰剂，他知道自己要失去巴基了，他们熬过了大萧条，熬过了诺曼底，熬过了那后来的一切苦难与分离，却唯独熬不过时间。巴基曾多次说过要陪史蒂夫走到时间的尽头，而现在，四十个美满却多艰的年头后，他们终于走到了那个尽头。巴基望着史蒂夫哽咽的模样了然微笑，“过来，你这个爱哭鼻子的老家伙，陪我看看夕阳。”

史蒂夫靠近巴基，把头枕上他瘦弱的肩膀：“你这个混蛋……”他说，热泪滚落眼眶。

“哎……小史蒂夫还是个爱哭鬼……”巴基笑了，稍侧过头，脸颊贴上史蒂夫雪白的短发，仅余的右手环住史蒂夫的肩膀，指尖轻抚史蒂夫的发梢：“我们有过一个不错的人生，是吧？”

史蒂夫望着夕阳，轻轻点了点头，他们有过一个很不错的人生，有幸遇见彼此，并肩战斗，分享了彼此的六十余年。他不知道还能奢求什么，从1944年巴基重伤后，他觉得与巴基的每一天都是额外偷来的礼物，而现在他要返回这件礼物，将巴基还给上帝了。一次又一次，他把巴基从纳粹、从世俗偏见中夺回来，史蒂夫 罗杰斯不知道什么是放弃，直到他与巴基走到时间尽头。

“照顾好自己，史蒂夫。”巴基小声说，他的胸口很痛，无法说出太多的话，光是坐在这里呼吸一些新鲜的空气就耗光了他的体力。他咳嗽了几声，终于无力支撑，史蒂夫挺直身体，把巴基瘦得没有半点分量的身体揽入怀中，亲吻他的太阳穴。巴基闭上眼睛，脸上露出了一个温柔的笑容，他回到了1943年的感恩节，他与他的史蒂夫，两个人睡在沙发垫子上，肚子里装满了火鸡，撑得睡不着，史蒂夫亲了他的额头，他则向史蒂夫许诺了一个人生。他眨了眨眼睛，又回到了1944年的前线，炮弹炸断了他的左手，那可真疼啊，他躺在泥土中，因震后冲击而处于休克状态，无能为力地等死，直到史蒂夫不顾其他战友的阻挡将他拉回围墙后，只因为那个执拗的小子不肯相信自己的挚友已经阵亡。他又看到了1945年的冬天，他与刚回国不久史蒂夫买下了一栋小公寓，第一次有了他们两个人的家，他已经不记得那公寓内部的样子了，但那天他们是那么的快乐，他记得在那间公寓里，在雪白的窗帘后，史蒂夫第一次吻了他，一个真正的吻，令他灵魂鼓动、周身发烫。还有五十年代末，街角的人对他们指指点点，可他们始终挺直脊背、从未屈服，因为史蒂夫会在紧闭的窗帘后搂住他，告诉他他们没有做错什么，上帝也无法谴责他们的感情。一年又一年，一天又一天，一秒又一秒，无数回忆在巴基脑海中闪烁，每一幅画面里都有史蒂夫的影子。最后时间倒退回1928年，他们相遇，这是他们从未与他人分享过的回忆，也是他们之间一切的开始。那是个晴朗的夏日，天气就像今日一样暖和，风中飘着棉花糖和机油的气味。年方十一岁的巴基走在海军码头的小巷里，哼着歌儿拐上肯特大街，角落的垃圾箱后有个金色头发的小个子正在挨揍，巴基本来不想管闲事儿，可他看到那个瘦小的家伙攥着两个拳头，被揍得鼻青脸肿、站都站不稳，却对比他壮三倍的对手大喊“我能这么拼一整天！”。

巴基跳过去赶走了那几个坏孩子，他把狼狈不堪的史蒂夫从地上拉起来，他说“嘿，伙计，你得学着照顾好自己啊。”

回忆化作碎片散去，巴基靠着史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀，他的挚爱年近古稀，身板仍然这样挺拔，肩膀仍然这样宽阔，胸膛仍然这样温暖。他握住了史蒂夫的手，却无力握紧，史蒂夫一只手搂着他，另一只手与他十指交缠，他不再流泪，只是安静地与巴基并肩而坐，望着远处的夕阳。最后一丝余晖融入夜色，巴基轻声说：“嘿，伙计，你得学着照顾好自己啊。”他闭上眼睛，紧挨着史蒂夫，他忘记了所有的病痛，又变回那位英俊潇洒的巴恩斯上士，回到1944年，二十七岁的他没有伤病，背上伞包，跨上飞机，头也不回地跳入空中。这一回等着他的不是枪林弹雨，天空蓝得仿佛被海水浸洗过，没有一起云朵，天气和暖，阳光温和，清风宜人，白色的伞张开，承载他在空中漂浮，漂浮，漂浮。一顶又一顶雪白的伞在他身侧飘过，他看到许多张脸，他年轻的战友们都在微笑，这一次他永远也无法达到地面，因为他要等他的史蒂夫与他一同降落。

史蒂夫搂紧巴基的身体，在这个春末的傍晚，在一棵枫树下，最后一次亲吻巴基紧闭的双眼。他的手指钟爱地梳理巴基花白的短发，留恋那双笑起来弯弯的眼角，巴基长长的睫毛刷过他的嘴唇，令他心中发痒，他想起1945年冬天与巴基分享的初吻，不由将巴基更紧地拥入怀中。

他的挚爱睡得这样安宁，再也不会跳伞了。

 

亲爱的巴基，

见字如面。

希望你一切安好，你的伤口恢复得如何？还会痛吗？我问过几位医生，他们都不建议你加大止痛药的剂量，那可能会让你暂时忘记痛苦，但你最终难免会对止痛药上瘾。

我真希望能够飞回你身边，在你疼痛难忍时给你一个拥抱，告诉你一切都会好起来。今天的天气这样好，我们暂时休息半日，我在战壕里整顿阿尔法连，等待下一次的战役。请别责怪我，巴克，但当我回顾那一日所发生的一切，我竟为你的重伤而感到幸运。我一次又一次回想起那个下午，那枚炮弹，只要偏上那么一两寸，就会炸进你的心脏，而我会永远失去你。我从未提起当我看到你倒在血泊中，我的心跳几乎停止了。你离我只有那么几英尺远，我不知道你是不是还活着。我学过的所有理论知识都告诉我，我不该去救你，炮弹在你身侧爆炸，很大可能你已经死去，而在战场上，那会是一种慈悲的死法，因为你很快就不会感觉到任何痛苦。山姆那家伙拉住了我，不准我爬出屏障去接应你，他说你死了，他们都说你已经死了，因为没有人能从那样的袭击中幸存。上帝在上，巴克，我多么庆幸我没有听信那些好战友们，我忘记了职责，忘记了任务，忘记了战场，我可以解释说我们不能留下任何一个战友，但实际上我知道，我只是不能失去你。

你被鲜血覆盖，我看到了残肢，但上帝啊，你还活着，你在呼吸，你的心脏仍在跳动，我知道上帝回应了我的祈祷，他夺走了你的一部分，但他没有带走你。

天气真热，布鲁克林也是这样的晴天吗？还是像往日一样多雾？我想像你的每一天，温妮一定为你哭了好几场，我向她道歉，我保证过会让你毫发无伤，可我没做到那一点。我想像你待在家里修养，想象你忍耐疼痛的样子，想象温妮在你背后暗自流泪，想象你望着她哭泣的背影却又无能为力，巴克，如果可能，我希望这一切由我来承受，可我却在这儿，平安无事，困在战场上，无法回到你身边去。我决定战争结束后就退役，也许我会留在国民警卫队，我们都需要医疗福利，为了你的手和我的膝盖。可我会退役，我会帮乔治打理他的生意，帮你照顾温妮，替你保护瑞贝卡。一切我能帮忙的事情，我都乐意效劳。我无法回到你身边去，也没能和你好好告别，所有的话都只能写在这封信中，别劝我改变主意，巴克，当我看着他们将昏迷的你带走、送上前往英国的飞机，我就知道我必须这么做。战争将我们撕裂，但战争无法将你夺走，因为我会带你回来。

想念你的，  
史蒂夫

 

史蒂夫，

展信安。

原谅我这潦草的字体吧，看来只用一条手臂写信比我想象中的要困难一些。伤口恢复尚好，断口已经结痂，除了痒得要命之外并无大碍，别老是担心那么多。光是阿尔法连就有多少人失去双腿，或者半边脸，或者生命？你又签了多少张阵亡通知？史蒂夫，比起他们我是多么幸运，失去一条手臂何足挂齿？我仍活着，仍可为国效力，我还有右手，不是个十足的废人。所以打起精神来吧，我的朋友，你可是还在前线呢，德国佬一天不投降，你就一天身处危险之中，要是老惦记着我，让你自己受伤，我可不会原谅你。别担心我妈妈，你冒着生命危险把我拖回来，所有人都放弃了，只有你不肯松手，你以为妈妈不明白吗？她每天为你祈祷，希望你能平安归来。现在我在后方不知道前线军情，真希望你能少上战场。哎，我知道不该说这么自私的话，但我也不能失去你啊。若你回来，我一定会给你一个拥抱，就算只有一只手，我仍能抱住你，所以我看一只手也够用了不是吗？所以忘了那一天吧，史蒂夫，记住那不是我失去手臂的日子，而是我活下来的日子。

若你能来帮爸爸干活，我想他会很高兴，但你也不必放弃大学，别小看我只剩下一条手臂，我拒绝接受残疾人的对待，你看我这不是还能写信吗？一切都会好起来的，史蒂夫，战争没有将我们撕裂，我们都会好好的，我们会见到这世界和平的一天，我们会买栋房子。剩下的，就等你回来再说吧。

原谅我不能写下更多，我的胳膊有点疼呢，我没有乱用止痛药，这点苦我还受得住，坦白说，能吃上妈妈做的一口热饭，丢条胳膊也算值得，可怜你在前线还在吃那些猪食，哎，我的小史蒂夫。

万千珍重。

爱你的，  
巴基

全文完


End file.
